Una Rosa Es Una Rosa
by KeyMomsen
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE MEIN HERZ BRENNT. La Princesa Chicle y Marceline llevan un año sin verse. Sucesos inesperados que acontecieron en el pasado hicieron que sus vidas discurriesen por diferentes caminos. Sin embargo, el destino las ha vuelto a reunir. ¿Qué les deparará la suerte en esta ocasión?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, quería pediros perdón por prometer una continuación para Mein Herz Brennt y no haber subido nada hasta ahora. Sí, sé que lo que he hecho no tiene perdón. Lo siento. Pero os juro que tiene una explicación muy buena (o, al menos, a mí me parece aceptable). Lo cierto es que he comenzado un nuevo ciclo en los estudios, y es más duro de lo normal debido a la modalidad que he escogido (aunque yo no me quejo, es más, loca de mí, me encanta), así que digamos que no tengo demasiado tiempo entre unas cosas y otras. Pero me he asegurado de llevar ya escrita una buena parte de la historia para ir actualizando periódicamente (ya sabéis, una vez a la semana) mientras me da tiempo a escribir el resto, no os preocupéis ;D**

**También quería comentaros otro punto. Me he abierto un Tumblr recientemente con poesías, reflexiones y/o desvaríos que se me van ocurriendo día a día. Es un proyecto humilde, la lírica no es lo mío, y lo sé, pero por eso quiero esforzarme en ello y sacarlo a delante poquito a poquito. Os rogaría que, si no es mucha molestia, le echaseis un vistazo los que estéis interesados: el nombre del tumblr es suertedeinfelicidad, y el enlace está colgado en mi perfil de Fanfiction. Cualquier me gusta, reblogueo, o cosas extrañas que se hagan en Tumblr (soy nueva en este mundillo) será recibido con inmensa gratitud y, eh, ¡prometo devolver los follows!**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Los favs, reviews y follows van a mi lista de personas a las que les tengo que dar un brownie. Lo prometo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network, blah, blah, blah, meh. **

**CAPÍTULO I**

Cayó la noche en la Nocheosfera, la noche oscura, la noche eterna, y Marceline aún no había vuelto a casa. Recordaba esa fachada gris y aquella cubierta de ladrillos y se preguntaba cuál sería realmente su hogar. El difuso recuerdo de un castillo rosado apareció en su mente mientras se obligaba a olvidar. Hacía una noche demasiado bonita como para volver a pensar en todo aquello, si es que en algún momento había podido llegar a quitárselo de la cabeza.

Las estrellas brillaban con su particular luz ambarina en aquel cielo color rojo sangre, mientras el fuego refulgía al otro lado de la montaña de piedra dura y oscura. Siempre había pensado que la Nocheosfera no era un buen lugar donde vivir. Más bien, lo veía como un sitio donde poder _esconderse._ ¿Esconderse de quién?, se preguntaba muchas veces. Ella era la reina de los vampiros, mitad demonio. Era un ser temible que a nada debía de temer. Y, sin embargo, lo temía. Temía demasiadas cosas en aquella vida eterna que le había tocado vivir. Se temía incluso a ella misma, a sus pensamientos. Temía al propio temor, y por ello siempre le había resultado más fácil estar sola. Estando sola, no hay nada que temer, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

Se tumbó en la fría y dura roca y cerró los ojos. No necesitaba dormir, ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, a veces lo hacía por el puro placer de dejar pasar el tiempo. Le encantaba dar un paseo por el mundo onírico que su mente era capaz de crear.

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, cuando percibió algo extraño, algo peculiar para aquel mundo. Percibió un olor dulzón. Se levantó rápidamente, mirando de un lado a otro, con el ardor que solo el recuerdo consigue crear en el corazón, y al fin localizó el foco de atención. En una de las torres más altas, se encontraba Mentita, el mayordomo de la Princesa Chicle, portando consigo un megáfono y un grueso pergamino. En su rostro se podía ver claramente la incomodidad que le producía estar en aquel lugar, por lo que Marceline dedujo que el único motivo por el que permanecía allí era por su gran sentido del deber. Desenrolló el pergamino, alzó el megáfono, y comenzó a hablar.

-SE HACE SABER, SE HACE SABER, QUE LA PRINCESA CHICLE DARÁ UN BAILE DE MÁSCARAS A FINAL DE MES PARA BUSCAR EL CANDIDATO PERFECTO PARA EJERCER DE CONCUBINO, CON MOTIVO DE SU PRONTA CORONACIÓN – hizo una pequeña pausa, para tomar aire y así captar la atención del resto de seres de aquel lugar – SE ADMITIRÁN EN ESTA CELEBRACIÓN TODOS LOS HABITANTES DEL REINO DE Ooo, TANTO ASÍ COMO DE LA NOCHEOSFERA Y EL RESTO DE DIMENSIONES, SIEMPRE QUE VENGAN CON INTENCIÓN DE PASÁRSELO CACHI-GUAY Y NO ESTROPEAR LA FIESTA.

Dicho esto, el caramelo recogió el pergamino, agarró el megáfono, y volvió a pasar por el portal que lo había traído.

Marceline se quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos. La Princesa Chicle buscaba esposo. "¿Tan pronto?", pensó primeramente, aunque, en realidad, hacía un año que no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Era normal que quisiese pasar página.

Lo que realmente molestó a Marceline es que hubiese llegado hasta la propia Nocheosfera para anunciarlo, cuando sabía realmente que allí no encontraría a nadie, excepto a ella.

Desde el fondo de su corazón inexistente comenzó a embriagarla la necesidad de hacer algo, el deseo de responder ante aquella ineludible afrenta, y, de su boca, salieron sin poder controlarlas las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo reteniendo.

-Creo que va siendo hora de volver a casa.

* * *

En Chuchelandia, la Princesa Chicle se encontraba consternada. Faltaban apenas un par de horas para que sus invitados comenzasen a llegar a palacio, pero no sabía si quería recibirlos. Una parte de su mente sabía que debía de actuar como se le había enseñado y ser educada y cortés aquella noche. La otra solo quería echarse a llorar porque sabía que, aunque la había buscado por tierra y mar, aun habiendo ido a los confines del mundo a por ella, probablemente Marceline no aparecería aquella noche. Ni tampoco la siguiente, ni la próxima. Probablemente no volvería nunca más, y cada vez que dejaba que su mente se posase en aquel pensamiento, un dolor agudo y asfixiante cubría su corazón, como si de cemento se tratase, oscureciéndolo y haciendo que pesase y que se hundiese en el fondo de su pecho, dejando una sensación de vacío y angustia. A veces, la sensación era tal que sentía como le costaba más y más respirar. A veces se levantaba en medio de la noche, entre jadeos, cubierta de sudor frío, sin saber muy bien dónde está o qué ha pasado, pero sin poder apartar los recuerdos de su mente, recuerdos que se clavaban en su corazón y lo volvían a hacer añicos, una y otra vez, noche tras noche, dejándola sola, más sola que nunca, en su habitación, donde se agarraba a sus rodillas, se tumbaba en la cama, y volvía a llorar hasta que sus ojos se cerraban y su mente conseguía descansar. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Durante el día se mantenía ocupada con las labores del reino. Tenía la falsa convicción de que, si los habitantes de Chuchelandia eran felices, ella, por ende, también lo sería. Aún no sabía cuán equivocada estaba. Y por ello continuaba, día tras día, haciéndose fuerte cuando sale el sol, rompiéndose de nuevo cuando cae la noche, esperando a que llegase alguien que recogiese todos los pedazos desperdigados de su triste corazón y los volviese juntar para no dejarlos separarse nunca más.

A veces sentía que esperaba demasiado.

La Princesa suspiró y se levantó del sillón con decisión. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí para siempre, aunque, sin duda alguna, le habría gustado. Se vistió y salió al pasillo, donde un sirviente entonaba la popular cancioncilla que, al parecer, se había puesto de moda aquellos últimos días:

_**La princesa está triste... ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?  
Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,  
que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color.  
La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,  
está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,  
y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor. **_

Chicle volvió a suspirar y sonrió irónicamente. "Si supieran…" pensó con tristeza. Pero no, no lo sabían. No debían saber. Una gobernante que se precie no puede dejar que el pueblo se entere de sus dramas y desdichas.

Continuó su paseo por palacio, observando con aprobación la decoración para aquella noche y dando el visto bueno a unas u otras flores. Todo debía salir a pedir de boca, por y para el disfrute de sus súbditos. Pensar en su alegría hacía que se le escapase una sonrisilla que, si bien no podía borrar el dolor que sentía por dentro, hacía que sus labios recordasen la pequeña curvatura que se forma al sonreír.

Entre preparativos y detalles finales comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados. Como de costumbre, Jake, con Lady Arcoíris del brazo, habían traído a todos sus pequeños cachorros y eran la viva imagen de una familia feliz. Chicle hizo un par de carantoñas a los pequeños y se detuvo a reír con los disfraces conjuntados de los novios.

Justo detrás de ellos aparecieron Finn y la Princesa Flama, cogidos de la mano, y con una tierna expresión en sus rostros. Bubblegum cada día se alegraba más de que su relación estuviese yendo a buen puerto, y tan solo bastó una mirada para que ambos se diesen cuenta de ello.

Siguieron llegando invitados, uno tras otro. Príncipes y princesas de reinos lejanos se mezclaban con las chuches en el gran salón al son de la música. Elaboradas máscaras danzaban ocultando difusos rostros que podrían ser los de cualquier persona. Menos el rostro que Bonnibel ansiaba tanto ver. La Princesa aún no se había reunido con todos, ya que seguía en la recepción, dando la bienvenida a los pocos rezagados que aún quedaban por llegar. Sus ojos oteaban el horizonte en busca de algún rastro de ella bajo la luz de aquella cándida luna. Mentita le repetía una y otra vez que entrase, que todos querían disfrutar de su presencia, pero Chicle no podía abandonar su puesto. En lo más hondo de su corazón, aún quedaba la esperanza de que Marceline apareciese y que, sin decirse nada, ambas comprendiesen. Aún quedaba la esperanza de volver a aquél abrazo que nunca fue y de retornar a los besos que no debieron perderse.

Y para un corazón roto, un hálito de esperanza es más que suficiente.

* * *

Definitivamente, a Marceline nunca se le ocurrió pensar que colarse en el palacio de la Princesa Chicle fuese tan complicado. Recordó las incontables noches en las que había volado hasta la ventana de Bonnibel para tan solo darle un beso de buenas noches antes de dormir y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Aunque sin duda, si quería pasar desapercibida no podía volar, por lo que las cosas se complicaban sobremanera.

De igual modo, acabó por entrar en el gran salón donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Miles de personas se encontraban allí reunidas, algunas bailando, otras charlando, y la mayoría reunidas alrededor de la gran mesa llena a rebosar de comida.

La vampiresa no se había esmerado demasiado con su disfraz. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado aquellas cosas, pero aprovechó la ocasión para poder ocultarse mejor bajo una gran capa de terciopelo negro. Perteneció a su madre, por lo que tiene las iniciales M.A _(Monique Abadeer)_ grabadas en una esquina. Estar rodeada de aquella tela le proporcionaba la confianza necesaria para estar allí y seguir adelante con su plan, confianza de que otra manera le habría sido imposible conseguir.

Examinó la sala con la mirada pero no logró encontrar a la princesa. No sabía si era por las máscaras o por la desesperación que llevaba su mirada, pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Caminó rápidamente alrededor de la pista con la esperanza de verla danzar al lado de algún príncipe, hasta que algo le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada de la sala y, al fin, la vio.

Llevaba un precioso vestido rosa palo que resaltaba el brillo de su pelo, recogido en un elegante moño que sujetaba su corona. Una pequeña máscara de mano cubría sus cristalinos ojos azules, pero cuando la bajó para colocarse mejor los finos guantes de seda pudo ver de nuevo aquel rostro de piel rosada que tantas veces había soñado con morder. Sintió que podría estar contemplándola por el resto de la eternidad que le quedaba por vivir, y aun así seguiría pareciéndole igual de hermosa que el primer día.

Sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo y, por un momento, temió que Chicle hubiese podido reconocerla, pero un misterioso caballero negro, con espada y yelmo, la sacó a bailar repentinamente. Comenzaron a bailar un vals, a danzar por la pista, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y Marceline sintió que le gustaría arrancarle la cabeza al caballero, fuese quien fuese. Las princesas sonreían pícaramente y la vampiresa entendía el porqué. Bonnibel miraba embobada a los ojos de su caballero andante, y, lentamente, posó la cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen más juntos el uno del otro, acercándose cada vez más, hasta acabar pegados.

Cuando acabó la canción (que a Marceline le pareció infinita), los bailarines se separaron, y la Princesa, como recién despertada de un hermoso sueño, abrió al fin los ojos. El caballero hizo una pequeña reverencia y posó las manos en su yelmo, levantándolo muy lentamente para dejar su rostro al descubierto.

Desde el centro del gran salón, Marshall Lee sonrió galantemente, ganándose el corazón de casi todas las mujeres de la sala.

Casi todas menos una. Marceline lo miraba con todo el odio que llevaba contenido en su alma desde que lo conoció, cuando eran niños. Marshall siempre había sido su rival en todo, desde que tenía uso de razón. Fuese lo que fuese en lo que Marceline destacase, Marshall siempre era mejor.

Sin embargo aquello le hizo odiarlo hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Lo odió tanto que se sorprendió al saber que podía odiar a alguien con tanta fiereza.

Vio como ambos, se marchaban al jardín a pasear, la princesa agarrada del brazo de su acompañante, y, con lágrimas en los ojos, Marceline abandonó el lugar.

Era la segunda vez que abandonaba el palacio con lágrimas en los ojos, y en esta ocasión se prometió que, de verdad, pasase lo que pasase, no volvería a pisar aquellas salas nunca más.

Mintió.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, después de una semana. Generalmente, actualizaré los fines de semana (sábados sobre todo). **

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero fundamental en la trama. Aquí se verá el porqué de la situación actual. **

**De nuevo, me gustaría recordaros que, si os gusta la literatura o si queréis enviarme amenazas de muerte, cartas de amor eterno o una caja repleta de brownies, mi tumblr es suertedeinfelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil). Estoy empezando y cualquier me gusta/follow/lo que sea será bien recibido **

**Igualmente, muchas gracias a los review, follows y favs. Vuestro apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo ****\o/**

**Capítulo 2**

En el jardín, las rosas, iluminadas por la diáfana luz de la luna, parecían más rojas todavía.

El joven que ante ella se encontraba levitó hasta una pequeña fuente y se dejó caer en el borde, con aire cansado.

- Princesa, siento haberte sacado de la fiesta tan repentinamente, pero quería que tuviésemos tiempo para… Ya sabes… Hablar a solas – dijo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro que apenas dejaba entrever unos pequeños colmillos de vampiro.

- Claro, em… esto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! – exclamó el joven mientras se ponía de pie, sorprendido de que se le hubiese olvidado algo tan elemental como aquello – Discúlpeme por no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Marshall Lee, princesa, y he de decir que nunca imaginé que su hermosura pudiese incluso superar lo que los rumores cuentan sobre ella – Concluyó mientras besaba con delicadeza el dorso de la mano de Chicle.

La joven se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, algo avergonzada. ¿Quién se creía que era este chico para tomarse tales confianzas con ella? Y sin embargo, cada vez que miraba sus ojos, se tornaban tan cercanos… Traían a su mente recuerdos agradables que amenazaban con desaparecer. Era una sensación nostálgica, pero placentera.

- Encantada de conocerte, Marshall – respondió finalmente – Solo espero que puedas dejar de llamarme de usted y simplemente me llames Chicle. Aquí en Chuchelandia desdeñamos un poco el protocolo.

El vampiro sonrió abiertamente, dejando que sus colmillos reluciesen por un segundo.

- Nada me haría más feliz. Y ahora, Chicle, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?

La Princesa no contestó, simplemente se dejó llevar por Marshall quien, agarrándola suavemente del brazo, la conducía por rincones del jardín en los que ni ella misma había estado. Se estaba empezando a preguntar cómo conocería el joven todos aquellos lugares cuando, de improvisto, arrancó una flor y, se la llevó a los labios. Comenzó a chupar el color hasta que dejó la forma de un corazón en el centro de la rosa, que luego tendió con elegancia hacia Chicle.

- Belleza por belleza – dijo simplemente, dejando que la rosa reposase en las manos de la princesa.

Siguieron conversando y caminando, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que pasaba, y cuando al fin decidieron volver al castillo, se dieron cuenta de que la fiesta estaba decayendo y que los invitados, poco a poco, iban volviendo a sus casas.

- Bueno, princesa, creo que es hora de despedirme – anunció Marshall tristemente, mientras se dirigía al exterior para emprender el vuelo.

- ¿Podré volver a verte? – preguntó Chicle antes de que el joven abandonase el lugar.

- Podrás verme siempre que quieras – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y tras esto salió volando del edificio, dejando a la princesa con una sonrisa en el rostro, la nostalgia en el corazón, y la sensación de que se le había olvidado algo realmente importante.

* * *

Marceline no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo se había permitido ser tan débil?

Había llegado hasta su casa en la cueva después de volar un rato para intentar tranquilizarse. A veces, la luz de la Luna conseguía calmarla, como si de una silenciosa canción de cuna se tratase. A veces, miraba a la Luna y le recordaba a su madre.

Pero aquella noche, ni siquiera la Luna conseguía calmarla. Ni siquiera la Luna conseguía sacarla de sus recuerdos, de aquellas tristes palabras que no pudo evitar pronunciar tiempo atrás, de aquellos hechos de los que todavía no sabía si se arrepentía o no. Solo podía recordar, una y otra vez, como si aquello fuese a cambiar las cosas.

Solo sabía recordar…

***FLASHBACK***

_- ¡Estoy harta! – gritó Marceline, mirando a la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Es que no puedes olvidar tu maldito reino por un solo segundo?!_

_- ¡Marceline, soy la Princesa! ¡Siempre has sabido que no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones reales, pero aun así, accediste a volver a salir conmigo!_

_- Maldita sea, Bonnie ¡pensé que ya habíamos superado esto! Pero al parecer, veo que no. El resto de princesas conocen nuestra relación, pero eres incapaz de mostrarla más allá._

_- Una gobernanta no debe dejar que el pueblo se entere de su vida privada, lo sabes muy bien, Marceline… - intentó justificarse Bonnibel, quien también estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_- ¿Y qué diferencia el estar saliendo de no hacerlo? ¡Apenas te veo un rato todas las noches cuando consigo colarme por tu ventana!_

_- ¡Se diferencia en que ahora sabes que te quiero! – gritó la princesa, enfadada, ya que Marceline no se daba cuenta de algo tan obvio._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿A quién quieres más, a mí o a tu reino? – respondió Marceline, sin poder medir la ira y el desprecio que ponía en cada una de sus palabras - ¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que contestes. Me voy a dar una vuelta._

_Marceline escuchó a la Princesa gritar detrás de sí, pero no se permitió girar la cabeza. El parasol dejaba que algunos pequeños rayos rozasen su delicada piel, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba el dolor. Le hacía concentrarse en otra cosa y que su mente pudiese olvidar la discusión. Otra discusión más que añadir a su larga lista._

_Apenas llevaban un mes de relación y ya habían discutido más de cinco veces. Marceline no dejaba de preguntarse si aquello sería normal en las relaciones entre mujeres, pero sabía que era engañarse a sí misma, en ningún tipo de relación es normal discutir con tanta frecuencia. _

_La intensidad de los pocos momentos románticos que tenían por las noches le hacía olvidar el dolor que las discusiones matutinas le provocaban, pero se preguntaba cuánto más podría aguantar. Y le aterraba entrever la respuesta._

_Desde el comienzo de todo aquello, Marceline había tenido miedo. Le daba un miedo atroz estar al fin tan cerca de la persona a la que amaba. Le daba tanto miedo como el hecho de saber que con su estúpido comportamiento le estaba haciendo daño._

_A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, Marceline se conocía a ella misma. Después de mil años, era difícil no hacerlo. Y, simplemente, sabía que no era buena en las relaciones con otras personas. Era solitaria, independiente. Ni siquiera había tenido relaciones de amistad demasiado duraderas. Sabía que sus sentimientos podían cambiar de un momento a otro, así era ella. Era una vampiresa, y estaba creada para tener sentimientos volátiles. Por ello, le aterraba pensar que un día podría dejar de querer a Bonnie. _

_- No quiero hacerle más daño… - volvió a repetirse mientras lágrimas y más lágrimas caían de sus húmedos ojos._

_Sabía que eso era lo que ocurriría. Probablemente estuviesen saliendo un tiempo más. Probablemente ella se cansase de la princesa al mes siguiente y se liaría con cualquier otra persona que encontrase por allí. Seguramente cortarían a la primera oportunidad, porque Marceline era así. Para ella, era inevitable hacerle daño a las personas que más quería._

_Y sabía que, si seguía con aquella relación, era lo único que iba a conseguir._

_- Tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes._

_Con decisión, se volvió a levantar para emprender el vuelo hacia el castillo de la Princesa Chicle._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy me siento generosa. Llevo escribiendo a cada ratito libre que he tenido este fin de semana, por lo que he podido avanzar mucho la trama, así que os dejo otro pequeño capítulo. Así, sin que me dejéis apenas reviews ni nada. Porque sí. Porque os tengo cariño. Y no me gusta que sufráis de impaciencia. **

**Igualmente, gracias a las reviews y follows que he recibido de ayer para hoy. JM Scarlet, me alegro de que te guste el drama, porque si no llegaría un punto en este Fanfic en el que querrías asesinarme HEHEHE.**

**Dudas, acusaciones de asesinato, o invitaciones a la Luna, mi tumblr es: suertedeinfelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil) y os amaría eternamente si entraseis y le dieseis a me gusta, follow, o cualquier locura que se suela hacer en tumblr. **

**Capítulo 3**

La Princesa daba vueltas por su habitación, inquieta. Después de Marshall se marchase, se dio cuenta de que el único motivo por el que había celebrado el baile era para encontrar a Marceline. Y pensar que, durante el tiempo en el que había estado con Marshall, incluso había llegado a olvidarlo…

Recorrió el amplio espacio hasta su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón. Dentro, reposaba su diario. Lo abrió por la primera página y leyó la nota que allí se encontraba.

"_Lo siento, Bonnie, esto no funciona. No me busques, no conseguirás encontrarme. Esto es un adiós…_

_Marcy."_

La había encontrado en el castillo, un año atrás, después de su última discusión con Marceline.

Sus ojos aún se humedecían al volver al leerla, pero nada comparado con el ataque de ansiedad al que sucumbió cuando la leyó por primera vez. La textura del papel aún la hacía estremecerse.

Volvió a dejarla en su sitio y se sentó en la cama.

Marshall le recordaba tanto a ella… Sin embargo, era fácil estar junto a él. Era fácil aceptar sus halagos y sentirse querida. Era sencillo vivir sin peleas, pero ¿era lo que ella buscaba?

Entre esos pensamientos escuchó como la puerta se abría de par en par y la Princesa Bultos se plantaba ante ella.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – gritaba sorprendida, añadiendo sus toques dramáticos personales - ¡Tú, con el seductor oficial de esta temporada, Marshall Lee!

- Sí, esto… Princesa Bultos…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – volvía a gritar la princesa, enloquecida – Cuéntame, ¿te besó?

- ¡Bultos! – gritó Chicle, avergonzada – Solo dimos un paseo… Y ya está.

- ¡Un paseo! – exclamó la princesa, que no podía dejar de gritar – ¡Qué menos se podría esperar de Marshall! Ya verás cuando se lo cuente al resto de princesas… ¡Se van a quedar flipadas!

- No quiero que esto se convierta en un cotilleo real… - comenzó a decir Chicle – Ni siquiera sé si me gusta.

- Vamos, PB… Esto, sin duda alguna, le vendrá bien a tu reputación – dijo Bultos sin hacer caso omiso a lo que su amiga replicaba – Además, ¡claro que te gusta! No lo sabes porque no te has visto a ti misma, pero le estabas poniendo ojitos. Ya era hora de que olvidases a aquella indeseable de Marceline. ¡Marshall y tú seréis la pareja de la temporada, sin duda alguna!

La Princesa Bultos salió de la habitación muy agitada, pensando ya en lo que iba a contar al resto de princesas la próxima vez que las viese.

Por el contrario, Chicle se quedó sola, sentada en su cama, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho su amiga.

- ¿Olvidar, eh?... – se dijo a sí misma mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Se preguntó si aquello sería posible.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, de esos que poco abundan en el reino de Ooo. Nadie molestaba a nadie, ni había peleas en las que defender a alguien que lo necesitase. Por ello, Finn se aburría más que nunca.

Se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando el paisaje, mientras su colega, Jake, jugaba a videojuegos sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

- Vamos, Finn, vente. Te dejaré ganar una vez al menos, lo prometo – intentaba convencerlo mientras seguía jugando.

- Ahora, Jake, dentro de un rato…

Finn quería jugar, pero su mente se encontraba ocupada en otra cosa. Había una idea que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Y creía que iba siendo hora de confesársela a su mejor colega.

- Jake, ¿no te dio la sensación de haber visto a Marceline en el baile de la Princesa Chicle? – preguntó finalmente Finn, poco convencido.

Jake dejó de inmediato los videojuegos y lo miró fijamente. Aquello se trataba realmente de un tema serio.

- No lo sé colega, no me fijé – se lamentó Jake – pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué decidiría presentarse allí en medio después de todo este tiempo?

- Eso es lo que yo me pregunto...

Se quedaron en silencio y el perro decidió continuar jugando, pero ya no era capaz de concentrarse como antes y comenzó a perder progresivamente. Finn, sin embargo, seguía meditabundo. Su mente no se calmaría con una sola pregunta.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo – dijo el chico después de pensarlo detenidamente – No podemos dejar que Marceline esté desaparecida. Somos sus amigos después de todo. Y aunque ya no esté con Chicle, pueden ser amigas también.

- Me parece genial, tío, pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

- Deberíamos… - comenzó a pensar Finn - ¡Ya sé, deberíamos reunir a Marceline And The Scream Queens!

- ¡Es una buena idea! – gritó Jake entusiasmado – Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos?

Y Finn comenzó a explicarle detenidamente el plan que poco a poco había ido formándose en su cabeza, donde no había más que reunir a los componentes del grupo, encontrar a Marceline, organizar un concierto, engañar a la Princesa Chicle para que viniese, hacer que se encuentren y, finalmente, confiar en que se reconciliasen.

* * *

La Princesa Chicle paseaba por su extenso jardín, recordando aquella noche que pasó junto a Marshall Lee. No sabía si sería por que la Luna no estaba en el cielo o por que le faltaba su presencia, pero las rosas no tenían el mismo brillo que entonces.

Se sentó en un pequeño banco junto a una fuente y contempló su rosal favorito. Lo había plantado junto a Marceline, tiempo atrás, y había crecido fuerte y sano. Por un momento, en el pasado, pensó en cortarlo. Pensó que así podrían desaparecer por fin sus sentimientos por la vampiresa. Pero siempre había sabido que no era capaz de ello.

Acercó lentamente la mano y acarició los suaves y sedosos pétalos de la rosa más hermosa que nunca había visto. Era grande y exuberante, como una rosa salvaje, pero fina y delicada, como las rosas cultivadas. Aun sin los destellos de la luna, sabía que era perfecta. En un impulso acercó la mano al tallo y decidió hacer presión para arrancarla. Sentía que debía llevarse esa rosa consigo y así quizás consiguiese alcanzar su perfección. Sin embargo, no pudo más que retirar la mano rápidamente al sentir como una espina se clavaba en su dedo. La sangre comenzó a brotar lenta y densa, roja como la misma rosa, creando un contraste con su piel rosada.

Sonrió.

Las rosas le recordaban a Marceline. Siempre lo habían hecho. Eran bellas, atrayentes. Se atrevería a decir, que incluso parecían delicadas. Siempre rodeadas de un halo de misterio que no puedes encontrar en ninguna otra flor. Cada rosa es única e irrepetible. Pero cuando te confías, cuando sientes que algo que tanto admiras, algo que tanto amas no puede hacerte daño, cuando quieres amarrar esa rosa, ponerle barrotes, cadenas, cuando quieres cortarla y llevártela para siempre contigo, es entonces cuando muestra su verdadera naturaleza, es entonces cuando sangras.

- Una rosa es una rosa… - susurró, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Dejó entonces la rosa y se dirigió al castillo, con la esperanza de que alguien allí pudiese ofrecerle una tirita para su herida, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada a la rosa, su rosa.

"Volveré", se dijo a sí misma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridisísísísímos followers. Hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este Fanfic y, sorpresa, ¡viene con canción! He incluido Do I Wanna Know, de los Arctic Monkeys, canción que os recomiendo a todos y cada uno de vosotros y que, personalmente, significaba mucho para mí en el momento en el que escribí esta parte, por lo que decidí incluirla, porque, además, me da la sensación de que capta a la perfección los sentimientos de Marceline.**

**Nuevamente, me gustaría recordaros que mi tumblr suertedeinfelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil) sigue esperando que le deis amor, y que cualquier review, follow o fav será recibida con un profundo amor y un brownie, también (lo, juro, algún día os haré llegar todos estos brownies).**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. **

**Capítulo 4**

No sabía cómo, pero, de alguna manera, Finn y Jake la habían acabado encontrando, y no solo eso, la habían convencido para dar un concierto con Marceline and The Scream Queens. "La música siempre ha sido mi punto débil", se dijo a sí misma, aunque realmente sabía que con el paso de los años su corazón se había ido ablandando y esos dos pequeñajos eran capaces de tocarle la fibra sensible.

Entro en la amplia sala del concierto y dejó su bajo hacha en el escenario. La decoración era sensacional, con pósters de la banda cubriendo la pared y un amplio telón rojo que los amparaba. Habían instalado ya la batería y el equipo de sonido, micrófono incluido.

Marceline cogió su bajo y comenzó a afinarlo, punteando algunas notas sueltas, hasta que el resto de componentes de la banda interrumpieron su sesión.

- ¡Marcy, me alegro de verte! – la saludó Keila, la atractiva guitarrista de la banda.

- He estado un tiempo fuera, supongo… - contestó simplemente - ¿qué tal, chicos? ¿Habéis estado practicando en mi ausencia?

- Bueno, ya sabes… No es que nos hayamos reunido mucho, sin nuestra líder no es lo mismo… Aunque estamos preparados para darlo todo hoy, sin duda alguna – dijo Guy.

- Me gusta oír eso ¿Qué os parece si tocamos algunas de nuestras antiguas canciones? También podemos tocar algunas covers, ya sabéis… - comenzó a proponer Marceline cuando, justo en aquel instante, entraron Finn y Jake y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Aquí están nuestros artistas! – comentó Jake con entusiasmo.

- Marceline, la Princesa Flama se ha apuntado al concierto, así que ya sabes, estaría bien que tocaseis alguna lenta, tipo balada… - sugirió Finn, sonrojándose.

- Lo pillo, colega, momento romántico apuntado – dijo Marceline mientras se reía de lo incómodo que se veía Finn.

Desde que sus amigos le presentaron la idea de aquel concierto había estado pensando tan solo en una cosa, sin embargo, era incapaz de poder expresarla a modo de pregunta, por lo que le reconcomía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en ello. No podía evitar preguntarse, una y otra vez, si estaría Bonnibel también invitada. Dado que todas o la mayoría de las princesas iban a asistir, ¿por qué no ella también?

El tiempo fue pasando mientras sus nervios iban aumentando poco a poco. Normalmente no le ocurría aquello, tenía bastante confianza a la hora de subirse a un escenario. Podría decir que incluso estaba más cómoda allí, con el bajo en sus manos y su banda a la espalda, que en otras muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre la estaba matando, y sentía que no podía esperar a que llegase la hora.

Al fin, y después de chupar el color de innumerables manzanas para así tratar de tranquilizarse, llegó la hora de empezar el concierto. Marceline se asomó discretamente desde detrás del telón y vio la sala completamente llena. Allí apenas cabía una aguja. Examinó los rostros de los asistentes uno a uno, pero no pudo encontrar el de la Princesa Chicle. "¿Por qué no habrá venido?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Finalmente, el telón se corrió, lo que pilló por sorpresa a Marceline. Sin embargo, fue rápida y pudo adoptar rápidamente su habitual pose de superioridad, fingiendo que nada ocurría. Sonrió de medio lado y saludó al público, que respondió gritando enloquecido. Aquello le daba la vida.

Alzó su bajo hacha y un infernal rayo atravesó el cielo hasta llegar a él, provocando el aullido de admiración de muchos espectadores, entre ellos la Princesa Bultos, que aplaudía como loca.

- ¡Marceline, eres lo más! – gritaba desde el público.

La vampiresa le guiñó el ojo y vio cómo la princesa fingía (aunque quizás fuese verdad) que se desmayaba.

Un espeso humo comenzó a cubrir todo el escenario mientras el resto del grupo salía a escena y se colocaba en sus respectivos puestos, dando a la banda un aire de misterio, y justo cuando se comenzó a disipar y estaban a punto de comenzar, Marceline alzó la vista un segundo, a un punto aleatorio de la sala. No tenía planeado mirar hacia allí, surgió sin más, como cosa del destino, pero lo hizo.

Y la vio.

Medio camuflada con una sudadera rosa, se encontraba la Princesa Chicle, observándola desde un punto lejano. Y Marceline sabía que la miraba a ella, podría haberlo jurado mil veces y no haberlo dudado ninguna de ellas.

Por un instante se quedó paralizada. Le pareció que el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas y que no había ido a aquel sitio a otra cosa sino a mirar a Bonnibel. Pero justo después volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, y supo perfectamente lo que debía de hacer.

Se giró hacia los miembros de su banda y les gritó unas órdenes rápidas. Tenían que cantar esa canción. La habían estado ensayando horas antes, todavía no la tenían perfectamente aprendida, pero era hora de tocarla. Era el momento, sin lugar a dudas.

El humo se disipó por completo y focos de colores se dispusieron a alumbrarlos mientras la batería comenzaba a marcar el ritmo de la canción. Acto seguido, la guitarra principal empezaba a puntear la melodía base, la pegadiza sucesión de notas que componía el alma de la canción. Y, por último, el bajo, su bajo hacha, acentuando los sonidos graves. Y entonces, Marceline comenzó a cantar.

**Have you got colour in your cheeks?**

_(¿Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas?)_

**Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like summat's in your teeth?**

_(¿Alguna vez has tenido ese miedo de no poder cambiar el curso de las cosas, que se queda alrededor como algo entre los dientes?)_

**Are there some aces up your sleeve**

_(¿Tienes algún as en la manga?)_

**Have you no idea that you're in deep?**

_(¿No tienes ni idea de que me has calado profundo?)_

**I dreamt about you nearly every night this week**

_(He soñado contigo casi todas las noches esta semana)_

**How many secrets can you keep?**

_(¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?)_

**Cause there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow**

(Porque de alguna manera he encontrado una canción que me hace pensar en ti)

**And I play it on repeat until I fall asleep**

_(Y la pongo una y otra vez hasta que me quedo dormida)_

**Spilling drinks on my settee**

_(Derramando bebidas sobre mi sofá)_

Las palabras salieron de su garganta como si fuese la primera vez que pensaba en ellas y las juntaba, unas y otras, para darse cuenta de la maravillosa combinación que formaban juntas. En ellas quiso poner todos sus sentimientos durante ese pasado año, sobre cómo era incapaz de controlar sus acciones, e incluso, a pesar de la profunda distancia que las separaba, a pesar de todo aquel tiempo sin verse, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera un segundo, ni evitar que cada vez que tocase el bajo, inevitablemente, todas y cada una de sus canciones fuesen dedicadas a ella. Siempre a ella.

**(Do I wanna know?)**

_(¿De verdad quiero saberlo?)_

**If this feeling flows both ways**

_(Si este sentimiento es compartido)_

**(It's hard to see you go)**

_(Es duro verte marchar)_

**Was sorta hoping that you'd stay**

_(De alguna manera esperaba que te quedases)_

**(Baby we both know)**

_(Cariño, las dos sabemos)_

**That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**

_(Que las noches fueron principalmente hechas para decir cosas que no podrías decir mañana de día)_

Y se comenzó a preguntar. ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por ella la Princesa Chicle? ¿La seguiría queriendo como en aquél entonces? Y lo más importante de todo, la pregunta que le corroía el alma y no la dejaba dormir por las noches, ¿querría ella de verdad saberlo, saber la verdad, aun cuando, probablemente, la verdad no fuese más que un rechazo?

**Crawling back to you**

_(Arrastrándome hacia ti.)_

**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? **

_(¿Alguna vez has pensado en llamar después de beber un poco?_

**Cause I always do**

_(Porque yo siempre lo hago)_

**Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new**

_(Quizás estoy demasiado ocupada siendo tuya como para enamorarme de alguien)_

**Now I've thought it through**

_(Ahora que lo he pensado bien)_

**Crawling back to you**

_(Arrastrándome hacia ti…)_

Y al fin rompió, mirando directamente hacia Bonnibel, la cual la observaba, aún con la boca abierta. Y Marceline asintió lentamente, confirmándole lo que seguramente estaría pensando. Sí, aquella canción iba por ella. Sí, seguía completa y perdidamente enamorada.

Y tras aquello, comenzó el solo de bajo. Y Marceline comenzó a levitar por todo el escenario, sintiendo como las notas rozaban su piel y la guiaban, la sostenían y la apoyaban. Las cuerdas se deslizaban por sus dedos como suave seda y los sentimientos seguían fluyendo, sin más.

**So have you got the guts?**

_(Entonces, ¿tienes las agallas necesarias?)_

**Been wondering if your heart's still open, and if so I wanna know what time it shuts**

_He estado preguntándome si tu corazón sigue abierto, y si es así quiero saber a qué hora cierra._

**Simmer down and pucker up**

_(Cálmate y frunce los labios.)_

**I'm sorry to interrupt**

_(Siento interrumpir)_

**It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you**

_(Es solo que estoy constantemente a punto de intentar besarte)_

**But I dunno if you feel the same as I do**

_(Pero no sé si tú sientes lo mismo que yo)_

**We could be together if you wanted to**

_(Podríamos estar juntas… Si tú quisieras.)_

Era consciente de que Bonnibel la estaba mirando, de que estaba analizando sus movimientos y su canción. Sabía que en ella estaba poniendo sus sentimientos más profundos y que la princesa era inteligente, que se daría cuenta. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. No quería seguir discutiendo, nunca más, nunca de nuevo, solo quería que callase, por un segundo, por un momento, y que tuviese la fuerza, las agallas necesarias para besarla de nuevo.

En aquel momento se sentía superior, sentía que, subida allí arriba, nada ni nadie podía pararla. Por una vez, sentía que las cosas podrían ir bien.

Y quería demostrarlo.

**(Do I wanna know?)  
****If this feeling flows both ways  
(It's hard to see you go)  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day  
**  
**Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when  
(You've had a few)  
Darling when you've had a few  
(Cause I always do)  
Cause I always do  
(Well baby I'm too)  
Way too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you  
**

Y volvió a romper, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, con más furia contenida, con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, pero las notas seguían produciendo corrientes eléctricas por su fría piel, y ella no podía parar.

**(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(It's hard to see you go)  
I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**

**(Do I wanna know?)**  
**Too busy being yours to fall**  
**(Hard to see you go)**  
**Ever thought of calling darling?**  
**(Do I wanna know?)**  
**Do you want me crawling back to you?**

Y al fin, con aquella pequeña frase que tanto significaba, terminó su profunda canción. Y el público estalló en vítores y aullidos de júbilo, coreando sus nombres, mientras Marceline levantaba el bajo en actitud heroica y la frase seguía resonando en su cabeza. "¿Quieres que me arrastre de nuevo hacia ti?". Y se preguntaba si Bonnie realmente querría eso, si sería capaz de perdonarla.

* * *

La buscó entre el público antes de pasar a la siguiente canción. Quería ver su rostro e intentar analizar las posibles emociones que en él se pudiesen ver reflejadas, pero no estaba. Había desaparecido por completo.

Continuó con el concierto, aunque ya ninguna de sus canciones podía hacerla sentirse igual. Ninguna tenía encerrada en sus palabras tantas emociones como aquella. Aun así, el público la siguió aclamando y aplaudiendo su talento musical. En cierto modo, aunque no todas sus canciones tuviesen el mismo sentimiento, se sentía protegida allí arriba, mientras tocaba. Era como si nada ni nadie pudiese alcanzarla, como si los problemas solo pudiesen quedarse bajo el escenario y contemplarla mientras cantaba.

Después de tocar la última canción y, además, el BIS que el público pidió, Marceline bajó del escenario, exhausta. Se acercó a la barra e inmediatamente la invitaron a un Bloody Mary, cuyo color rojo fue totalmente revitalizante. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a ella unos y otros para felicitarla por su actuación. Mientras tanto, la música había comenzado a sonar y el público bailaba como loco. La fiesta continuaba, y la noche era joven.

Cuando hubo consumido su tercer Bloody Mary y sintió como el rojo alcoholizado comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, decidió salir a bailar. Bonnibel no estaba, pero eso no impedía que Marceline pudiese disfrutar de aquella magnífica fiesta. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que había besado a alguien, y el alcohol de su mente le decía que ya era hora de dejar eso atrás y lanzarse de nuevo. Aunque quizás luego se arrepintiese de ello.

Comenzó a bailar sensualmente con la Princesa Salvaje, la cual le sonreía pícaramente desde que había bajado del escenario y se había sentado en la barra. A Marceline le hacían gracia las calaveras que llevaba en su pelo, y, desde luego, debía reconocer que la muchacha no estaba mal.

Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música durante un rato, Bloody Mary arriba, Bloody Mary abajo, y cuando estuvo suficientemente ebria, un extraño impulso hizo que Marceline se acercase lentamente al cuello de la Princesa, quien, de puro nervio, apenas era capaz de moverse. La vampiresa no pensaba morderla, ni mucho menos. Tan solo quería juguetear un poco con su piel, la cual se le antojaba suave, como la de la Princesa Chicle. Justo cuando estaba a punto de posar sus rojos labios sobre ella, vio a lo lejos algo que hizo que su corazón se helase y se rompiese en mil pedazos. De nuevo, Bonnibel estaba junto a Marshall Lee, bailando el uno junto al otro. Sin embargo, esta vez no solo no se detuvieron ahí, sino que además se estaban besando, allí, a la vista de todos, cuando la misma Bonnibel había sido tan reacia a la simple idea de ir de la mano con Marceline por su reino. En cierto modo, la vampiresa lo entendía, pero la ira que albergaba no la dejaba aceptarlo. En consecuencia, separó rápidamente los labios del cuello de la Princesa Salvaje, y cuando se hubo asegurado de que los ojos de Bonnibel estaban posados en ella, le plantó un beso en toda regla, de esos que dejan sin respiración. En cierto modo, se sentía mal por utilizar a la Princesa de aquella manera, sin embargo, no parecía importarle demasiado cuando colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la vampiresa para atraerla más hacia ella. Sin duda alguna, la Princesa Salvaje hacía honor a su nombre.

Continuaron su profundo beso durante un largo rato, y, cuando Marceline abrió los ojos, pudo ver la adusta expresión de Bonnibel, aun contemplándola junto a Marshall. La vampiresa sonrió de medio lado. "Se lo merecía", pensó.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Os traigo el capítulo 5 de este Fanfic, el cual empieza justo donde acabó el anterior (por si alguno no se acuerda bien después de una semana)**

**De nuevo, quería daros las gracias por las reviews y los favs y follows. Ya sabéis que me encanta saber vuestra opinión sobre cada capítulo (y si no lo sabéis, yo os lo digo, ME ENCANTA), así que muchas gracias a los que empleáis unos momentos de vuestro tiempo en comentar. **

**También quería volveros a recordar que mi tumblr es suertedeinfelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil) y que me haríais muuuuy feliz si le echaseis un ojo :D **

**Capítulo 5**

- ¡Para, Chicle, me haces daño! – exclamó Marshall Lee separándose bruscamente de la princesa.

Sin darse cuenta, había estado clavando las uñas en su espalda mientras bailaban abrazados. Ver a Marceline besándose con la estúpida de la Princesa Salvaje le había hecho arder de ira por dentro como nunca antes.

- Lo siento, Marshall, no sé qué me ha pasado – se disculpó.

Marshall la perdonó con una de sus amables sonrisas en las que apenas dejaba ver sus imperceptibles colmillos. Exceptuando el pálido de su piel y los orificios en su cuello, nada en su actitud demostraba que fuese un peligroso vampiro. Al menos, no con la princesa. Se comportaba de manera más caballerosa y galante de lo que hubiese podido siquiera pedir. Y había algo, en sus ojos, que la calmaba. Quizás fuese ese espectro vampírico, que la atrapaba y la dejaba indefensa ante un ataque. O quizás tan solo le recordase tiempos mejores en los que solía perderse en unos ojos parecidos a aquellos.

Siguieron bailando y, de vez en cuando, Marshall hacía algún comentario. Bonnibel reía y fingía prestar atención, pero su mente estaba en la barra, junto a una vampiresa que no hacía más que beber un Bloody Mary tras otro. ¿Por qué la estúpida de Marceline no podría salir de su vida de una vez? Ya la dejó al borde de la desesperación cuando se alejó de ella de aquel modo, ¿qué más quería? ¿Acaso no descansaría hasta que Bonnibel suplicase clemencia y prefiriese la muerte antes de seguir sintiendo ese dolor? Y luego estaba aquella canción que había cantado mirándola fijamente. La princesa podría haber jurado con la mano en el fugo que se la estaba dedicando, pero, ¿a qué venía una canción así en aquél momento? ¿Era otra de las bromas pesadas de Marceline?

Intentó desviar la mirada de la barra y concentrarse en Marshall. Se fijó en sus labios. Finos, delicados y seductores la atraían, al igual que su mentolado aliento, el cual se posaba en su cuello, haciendo que se le erizase el vello. Sabía que alguien como Marshall era perfecto para ella, y no tenía otra intención que la de intentar mantener una relación seria junto a él.

Se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios, sintiendo como las manos de su acompañante se amoldaban a su cintura. Le gustaba besarle, era agradable, no era como los besos de Marceline, pero era…

Marceline. De nuevo, aquel nombre aparecía por su cabeza. ¿Es que no podía siquiera dejarla besar a un chico agradable en paz? ¿Tenía que ocupar los pensamientos de la princesa de aquella manera tan insistente?

Se separó de Marshall, quien inconscientemente siguió los labios de la princesa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir besándolo.

- Lo siento, Marshall, no me encuentro demasiado bien. Creo que voy a salir un rato.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, gracias – se excusó Chicle – estaré mejor sola.

Y salió por la puerta de la sala, esperando que la noche pudiese hacerle a su mente olvidar lo que su corazón le recordaba con tanta insistencia.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron a entrarle remordimientos por lo que había hecho se dirigió a la barra y pidió otro Bloody Mary. Sabía que no debía beber tanto rojo, aunque, ¿qué diferencia hay entre uno más o uno menos? El camarero se lo trajo mirándola con desconfianza, como si temiese que pudiese desplomarse en cualquier momento, y Marceline absorbió al menos la mitad del rojo de su bebida de una sola vez. Sintió cómo comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza a causa de la estridente música (y, en su opinión, de un malísimo gusto), así que decidió dar una vuelta.

Acabó saliendo de allí y paseando por los árboles, bajo la luz de la luna llena (¿o era menguante?). Miró su mano y vio que todavía quedaba bebida roja en ella, así que la apuró de un trago, sintiendo cómo embriagaba sus sentidos, y lanzó el vaso al suelo, escuchando como se rompía en mil cristales diminutos.

- Veo que tu humor no ha mejorado en todo este tiempo – escuchó una voz que hablaba a su espalda.

Se giró en redondo y vio a Bonnibel, plantada frente a ella. Sola esta vez.

- ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? – contestó simplemente mientras comenzaba a levitar, con dificultad. Intentaba no quedarse embobada mirando a Bonnie, ya que sabía que si lo hacía se perdería en su rostro y no encontraría palabras con las que expresarse, pero le era extremadamente complicado.

- Déjalo, da igual… Por cierto, has estado genial en el concierto de hoy. Como siempre. – la felicitó Bonnibel, mientras Marceline intentaba encontrar sentimientos ocultos en su mirada.

- Gracias. Espero que tú y tu novio Marshall os lo hayáis pasado bien. – respondió Marceline mordaz.

- No es mi novio – se quejó Chicle al instante.

- Vamos, Bonnie. Os he visto besándoos.

- Sí, ¿y qué? ¿sales tú acaso con la Princesa Salvaje? – preguntó visiblemente molesta.

- ¡No, pero yo no bailé pegada a ella en tu estúpido baile de máscaras! – gritó Marceline, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Tú… ¿fuiste a mi baile? – Chicle no podía creérselo, aunque, ahora que lo sabía, muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

Marceline se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso, por lo que intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema, pero la Princesa no consintió un no por respuesta.

- ¿Por qué fuiste? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué ni siquiera te vi? – comenzó a preguntar, amontonando otras dudas en su cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no podía ir? ¿Acaso no enviaste a esa estúpida golosina tuya hasta la mismísima Nocheosfera para anunciar tu estúpido baile de máscaras? Creo que tenía el mismo derecho que todos a asistir – contestó Marceline exasperada

- ¡¿Por qué siempre estás tan a la defensiva?! – se quejó Chicle – ¡No se puede mantener una conversación normal contigo!

- Lo siento, Bonnie… - se disculpó Marceline tras darse cuenta de la verdad que había tras aquellas palabras. Siempre le había sido extremadamente difícil llegar a un acuerdo con Chicle, pero ahora era el momento de dejar a un lado su arrogante orgullo – Lo cierto… Lo cierto es que quería verte.

La Princesa Chicle comenzó a notar cómo se le humedecían los ojos y apartó la vista para así no dar muestras de debilidad.

- Yo también quería verte… - se atrevió a confesar Chicle - Tenía la esperanza de que aparecieses por allí, aunque solo fuese a saludar, pero sabía que eso de los bailes no era lo tuyo…

- ¡No! Estuvo realmente bien, de verdad, y estuve a punto de acercarme a ti, pero…

- ¿Pero qué, Marceline? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí? – preguntó la Princesa Chicle. En su mente, se libraba una batalla. Una parte quería que Marceline pusiese cualquier excusa tonta o irreal para justificarse, que le dijese que la quería y que todo volviese a ser como antes. La otra, sabía que aquello no era real.

- No lo sé… - respondió simplemente la vampiresa, demasiado confundida y amedrentada como para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Pues quizás es algo que te debas plantear seriamente – respondió Bonnibel de manera cortante. Aquella no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, en ninguno de los dos casos.

Tras aquello, la Princesa se dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó hacia la sala sin ni siquiera despedirse. Marceline la vio alejarse lentamente. Sabía que la estaba volviendo a perder, pero no podía hacer nada. Ya la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, aunque se preguntaba si aquella vez sería la definitiva.

Más de una vez estuvo tentada de gritarle que se quedara junto a ella en aquel corto periodo de tiempo en el que Bonnibel recorrió el pequeño camino hacia la sala, pero no lo hizo. Y cuando la Princesa dirigió la mirada hacia ella una última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Marceline esquivó el contacto visual, avergonzada de sí misma, de su cobardía, de su temor.

Y entonces se quedó sola en la oscura noche, sola, muy sola, más sola que nunca, con la mente embriagada por el rojo y el corazón vacío de esperanza.

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó fuera, pero, cuando regresó a la fiesta, apenas quedaban algunos rezagados consumiendo las últimas gotas de alcohol en sus venas.

El frío de la noche, cierta forma, la había alejado de sus problemas. La había apartado de la realidad. Era algo que siempre le ocurría, sentir la fría brisa sobre su piel, más fría todavía, le resultaba un contraste curioso que la serenaba, en cierto modo. A veces le hacía recordar aquel tiempo en el que su corazón aún latía y su sangre todavía era caliente. Aunque solo a veces.

Sin embargo, la calidez de aquella sala atestada de hormonas comenzaba a pasar efecto, y sus sentimientos volvían a estar más confusos que nunca. Por una parte, se sentía feliz de haber podido volver a hablar con Bonnie. Por la otra, se sentía más triste que nunca. También podría decir que estaba furiosa. Consigo misma, con Bonnibel. Furiosa con el mundo. Y sobre todo, más que cualquier otra cosa, Marceline podía decir que estaba embriagada. El color rojo todavía corría por sus venas, calentándolas como hacía tiempo nada las calentaba, suprimiendo sus sentidos, aumentando sus instintos. A veces, recordaba que era la Reina de los Vampiros y se sentía la reina de la Nocheosfera. Cuando bebía tales cantidades de rojo podía sentir que era la Reina del Mundo sin apenas recordar nada.

Avanzó levitando hasta sus amigos, quienes todavía seguían bailando como locos en la pista de baile, y los saludó torpemente, uniéndose a su desorganizada coreografía. Podía sentir cómo las gotas de sudor corrían por sus cuerpos, y el calor seguía trastocándola. Era como una droga, un placer prohibido. Una canción nueva, más gotas corriendo por sus espaldas, el calor que la envolvía.

Miró a Jake y no pudo evitar reír ante su extravagante baile junto a Lady Arcoíris. En cierto modo, eran adorables. Estrafalariamente adorables.

Dirigió entonces su mirada hacia Finn y lo vio bailando de un modo más relajado junto a la Princesa Flama. Se había quitado su habitual gorro y el cabello rubio caía a los lados de su cara, empapado por el sudor. Pequeñas gotas corrían por su frente y trazaban una delicada línea por su cuello, donde una vena palpitaba sin cesar.

Marceline miró más atentamente. No se solía fijar en la anatomía de sus amigos, y menos de Finn el Humano, pero aquella noche todo era distinto. Aquella noche se fijó, y pudo darse cuenta de cómo su vena palpitaba vigorosamente, sugerente. Una vena repleta de sangre, de sangre del más puro rojo.

Hacía centenares de años que los vampiros habían dejado de beber sangre. Más concretamente, desde que desapareció el último humano. Su afán de supervivencia les había hecho evolucionar y aprender a alimentarse del color rojo. Sin embargo, la vampiresa aún recordaba aquel tiempo cuando, de joven, sentía correr la sangre humana, fresca y cálida, por su boca. No había alimento igual a la sangre, nada era comparable. Era una sensación reconfortante. Formaba la ilusión de estar vivo de nuevo, sentir calor en tus extremidades. Algunos hasta aseguraban que su corazón volvía a latir cuando bebían sangre. Sin embargo, cuando se pasaba el efecto, volvían a caer en la desdicha de saber que nunca podrían volver a estar vivo realmente. Y aquello no hacía más que obligarles a consumir de nuevo, era inevitable. Era una especie de droga de la que no podías más que depender.

Marceline se acercó muy lentamente al muchacho. Sentía cómo una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que parase, que aquello no estaba bien, pero esa pequeña voz se escuchaba muy lejana, tanto que ignorarla era tentadoramente fácil. Efectos del alcohol, pensó.

Sus colmillos comenzaron a aflorarle, haciéndose más notorios de lo normal, y sus ojos se tornaron de color negro oscuro, como la noche misma. Sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo siquiera, se había puesto en posición de ataque.

- Marceline, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Finn con una expresión de miedo en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a la vampiresa agazapada.

Y entonces saltó.

Podría haber dicho que no fue ella, que fue el alcohol, el color rojo o el triste recuerdo de los besos de Bonnibel, pero entonces, una y otra vez, habría mentido.

Fue ella, la única culpable, la única detonante. Ella fue quien saltó encima de Finn, indefenso, aún embriagado. Ella fue quien lo apartó de brazos de la Princesa Flama, quien lo tiró al suelo y puso aquella expresión tan escalofriante que hizo que el rostro de su amigo se crispara de horror. No fue otra que ella quien lo sujetó con una fuerza sobrehumana, quien acercó lentamente su boca a aquella vena palpitante, sedienta de sangre, y perforó con sus afilados colmillos la fina piel que la separaba de aquel suculento manjar.

Aunque, por el contrario, sí que fue otra persona, más concretamente la Princesa Flama, quien chilló despavorida ante la situación, desmayándose en el acto. También fue otro, Jake, quien la apartó de encima de su amigo, empujándola a la pared, porque, sin duda alguna, de otra forma habría sido imposible separarla de aquella sutil droga.

Fueron todos quienes la miraron con expresión de desprecio, quienes la miraron y susurraron aquello de "Sabíamos que los vampiros no eran de fiar".

Pero no fue otra que Marceline la que, después de todo aquello, salió volando y sonrió satisfecha. Sí, sonrió. Y no fue por el alcohol, ni por el color rojo, ni por aquel trago de sangre que le recordó a su infancia.

Marceline voló muy alto, y sonrió. Sonrió porque justo en aquel momento, en aquel preciso instante, había vuelto a sentirse viva.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Una rosa es una rosa! Y, después de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, la trama se complica… mucho más *risa malévola* **

**Falta poco para llegar al punto clave de este Fanfic, y estoy a punto de acabar mis exámenes, por lo que intentaré escribir más y subir los capítulos más a menudo, pero de momento solo puedo asegurar que habrá un capítulo cada sábado. **

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que dais fav y follow a esta historia y a los que dejáis review :D Como ya sabéis, me gusta saber vuestras opiniones sobre cada capítulo, lo que os ha gustado, lo que no, así que, si tenéis tiempo, no dudéis en comentar **

**Os vuelvo a recordar que mi tumblr es suertedeinfelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil) y que allí publico también poesías, reflexiones, y cosas guays que me encuentro cuando leo, así que sería genial si os pasaseis por allí y le dieseis a me gusta, reblog y todo eso :D **

**Capítulo 6**

Apenas pudo creerlo cuando le comunicaron la noticia. ¿Finn el Humano, mordido por Marceline? Se le antojaba surrealista en todos los sentidos.

Por todos era sabido que Marceline era la Reina de los Vampiros, un ser supuestamente cruel y despiadado, pero Chicle sabía muy fin que eso no era cierto. Ella había logrado conocer una faceta de Marceline que nadie más conocía, y tenía claro que una persona así no podía hacer daño por el mero placer de ver a alguien sufrir.

Simplemente, Marceline era complicada.

Uno de sus grandes problemas, era que ni siquiera ella misma se entendía. No sabía qué quería, ni cuándo lo quería. Lo quería todo, y no quería nada. Pero Bonnibel sabía que era incapaz de hacerle daño a un amigo, por más que la vampiresa quisiese negarlo para mantener su reputación.

Algo realmente malo debía estar ocurriendo en su interior.

Llamó tres veces a la casa de Finn y Jake antes de que abriesen la puerta.

- ¿Cómo está Finn? – preguntó Chicle atropelladamente en cuento vio a la Princesa Flama asomar en el umbral.

Sin embargo, su silencio fue más claro que cualquier respuesta que ésta pudiese haber dado.

Bonnibel entró rápidamente en la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo. Allí se encontraba Jake, en un lado de la cama, sosteniendo la débil mano del humano.

- Hola, princesa – la saludó.

- ¿No ha despertado desde que fue…? – intentó preguntar Bonnibel.

Jake negó con la cabeza, y Chicle decidió sentarse a su lado. Finn lucía extremadamente pálido y debilitado. Llevaba dos días inconsciente, y no había comido nada desde entonces. Si seguía en ese estado, no tardaría mucho en morir.

La princesa alargó la mano y le cogió la muñeca para intentar tomarle el pulso. Tras unos segundos, pudo captar un débil latido, casi imperceptible.

Y aquello no le gustó nada.

Gracias a sus continuos estudios sobre la especie vampírica había aprendido mucho sobre ellos, sus costumbres, sus ritos y su iniciación. Sabía perfectamente las etapas que sufría una criatura antes de convertirse en vampiro por completo, y esa era una de ellas.

Aunque todavía no era irreversible. Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa de aquí a tres días, el tiempo máximo de conversión vampírica. Tan solo tenían que esperar.

- ¿Crees que… se pondrá bien? – preguntó Jake, inseguro.

- Estoy segura de que sí – contestó Chicle sin dudar, convenciéndose a sí misma de que mentir en una situación era necesario.

- Siempre supe que había algo malo en Marceline… Nunca te puedes fiar de un vampiro, por muy humano que parezca – confesó Jake con odio en su mirada.

Chicle se quedó unos segundos pensativa. Podría haberle dado la razón a Jake, fingir que pensaba lo mismo, pero la realidad no era así. Ella sabía que no podía ser así.

- Te equivocas. Marceline no es así realmente…

- Oh, vamos, princesa… - rió irónicamente - ¿Cómo puedes tú decir eso, después de lo que te hizo?

- Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver – respondió Chicle afectada por la pregunta – Lo que pasó o dejara de pasar entre nosotras no te incumbe.

La princesa se levantó de su lado, molesta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Avísame si notáis algún cambio. Intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda por él – dijo antes de marcharse.

Saludó a la Princesa Flama, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá con aire ausente, y salió de la casa. Sin duda, era de las más afectadas. Su permanente estado de shock se palpaba en su mirada.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su castillo, pero ya no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que le había dicho Jake. ¿Sería Marceline realmente una mala persona?

* * *

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Marceline, sin duda alguna, era la resaca. Pero, por encima de todo, odiaba recordar lo que, entre copa y copa, había hecho el día anterior, sin tener entonces consciencia de ello.

Y lo que en esta ocasión había hecho era realmente horrible.

Los recuerdos acudían a su mente como un torbellino de ilusiones, de acciones que desearía que nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Todavía no había conseguido apartar de su mente la aterrorizada cara de su amigo cuando la vio abalanzarse sobre él, los gritos de Jake, a su lado, pidiéndole que parase, el rostro de la Princesa Flama, lívido, ante aquella escena. "¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?", se preguntaba a sí misma. No solo decepcionó a Bonnibel, sino que hirió a Finn, uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual ni siquiera la había abandonado cuando descubrió que Chicle, la chica de la que estaba total y completamente enamorado, le correspondía a ella, y no a él.

Intentó flotar desde el sofá en el que se encontró al despertar y se dio directamente de bruces contra el suelo. "Maldita resaca…" pensó, y decidió que era hora de usar las piernas un rato. Aun así no pudo evitar chocarse con cada pared que encontraba a su paso.

Cuando al fin llegó a la cocina alcanzó una manzana de la parte superior de una estantería y, cuando se dispuso a clavarle los colmillos para intentar succionarle el color, se descubrió a si misma mordiéndola, sin éxito aparente.

- ¿Por qué demonios no me salen los colmillos? – se preguntó a sí misma, al borde de la histeria.

Intentó clavarlos de nuevo en la manzana, esta vez con más fuerza, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada. En su lugar, un trozo de la fruta se había desprendido en su boca, por lo que Marceline lo masticó e, involuntariamente lo tragó.

De inmediato se puso completamente blanca. Intentó vomitar, ya que por todos era sabido que la comida normal era altamente tóxica para los vampiros, pero, extrañamente, su estómago se sintió en calma cuando la comida llegó a él.

A aquel bocado le siguió otro, y otro, y así hasta que solo quedó el corazón de la manzana, el cual Marceline estuvo a punto de comerse también.

Su hambre era real.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo de su cocina y, aún en estado de shock, intentó asimilar lo ocurrido. Se había comido una manzana. No le salían los colmillos. Apenas podía levitar.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Se vistió rápidamente y cogió un parasol, aunque sospechaba que no lo iba a necesitar. Salió afuera y se dirigió todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hacia el reino de Chuchelandia.

Si había alguien que podía ayudarla, esa era la Princesa Chicle.

* * *

En cuanto volvió al castillo, se dispuso a ocuparse de sus tareas reales. Para una princesa como ella, cualquier momento era indispensable para mejorar las condiciones de su reino, por ello, en cuanto salía se tomaba algún tipo de tiempo libre, luego se apresuraba a recuperarlo, afectando incluso a sus horas de sueño.

Qué podía decir, si su vida se dedicaba por entero al trabajo.

Decidió empezar aquel día por sus avances científicos, en los cuales llevaba bastantes progresos, y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Allí, se vistió adecuadamente, se colocó sus gafas especiales, y comenzó a investigar los resultados en las mezclas que había realizado el día anterior. Si había algo que pudiese borrar de su mente la imagen de su moribundo amigo, eso era, sin duda alguna, la ciencia.

Sin embargo, en cuanto comenzó a tomar apuntes, escuchó un fuerte alboroto en el pasillo.

- ¡Señorita Marceline, le digo que no puede pasar! – escuchó como gritaba Mentita.

- ¡He dicho que tengo que ver a Bonnibel! – gritó Marceline, y Bonnibel juró que hacía tiempo que no la veía gritar de aquella manera.

La vampiresa abrió la puerta violentamente, y entró en la habitación como un rayo.

- Bonnibel, ¡acompáñame! – le gritó a la princesa mientras la agarraba de la mano y la sacaba de aquel lugar.

Sin tiempo para resistirse, Chicle la siguió atropelladamente hasta la azotea del castillo, con Mentita pisándoles los talones y gritando mientras zarandeaba los brazos, histérico.

Marceline cerró la puerta de rápidamente tras de ellas, dejando al mayordomo fuera, y respiró tranquila.

- Ahora, ¿me explicarás qué estamos haciendo aqu… - comenzó a preguntar Bonnibel, cuando realizó algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora – Marceline… ¡Te vas a quemar! – gritó lanzándose sobre ella mientras se quitaba su rebeca para intentar así tapar la mayor parte posible de su piel.

- Bonnie… aparta… ¡Bonnie! – se quejó la vampiresa mientras intentaba alejarla, sin mucho éxito - ¡Estoy bien, tranquila! ¿Lo ves? El sol no me quema…

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- No lo sé… Me he despertado esta mañana y no podía levitar… He intentado absorber el rojo de una manzana, pero no he conseguido nada…

- Es imposible… - susurró Chicle, impactada.

- Eso me gustaría creer… Puede que… haya ocurrido algo extraño cuando… Ya sabes, pasó eso con Finn… - intentó explicarse Marceline sin mencionar demasiado el tema - ¿Has ido a verle?

La princesa asintió levemente, apartando la mirada. Aún recordaba las duras palabras de Jake, junto a su amigo, pálido, lívido. Aquellas palabras de odio y furia. Cargadas de temor y resentimiento. Palabras que Bonnibel se negó a creer, pero que, en su interior, todavía se cuestionaba.

- ¿Cómo está? – volvió a preguntar, con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Si te soy sincera, no lo sé… - respondió Chicle – tenía algunas teorías sobre su estado actual, pero después de esto no sé qué pensar. Tendré que ponerme a estudiar de nuevo y revisar todos mis libros. Puede que haya habido algún caso documentado en el pasado, aunque no estoy segura. Los efectos sobre humanos hace mil años que se dejaron de estudiar, y, por tanto, habrá que remontarse a las zonas más antiguas de la biblioteca real. Aun así, no estoy segura de que encontremos nada.

Marceline asintió levemente y se quedó muy callada, mirando al suelo. Entonces Chicle vio cómo una pequeña gota caía al suelo, y se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba llorando.

- Bonnie… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero… Ayúdame, por favor – le rogó sin apenas poder contener el llanto.

Y en aquel momento, Chicle pensó que, con la mirada neblinosa y los ojos llorosos, las mejillas ruborizadas, sin colmillos, y con los pies plantados en el suelo, Marceline parecía más frágil, más natural.

Parecía más humana que nunca.

Agarró su sudadera y tiró de ella hacia sí, para intentar calmarla con un abrazo. Era extraña la sensación de consolar a Marceline, ya que era siempre ella la que acababa llorando en sus brazos cuando todavía existía un futuro para ellas, pero no era desagradable. Quizás esta nueva faceta fuese más interesante de lo que esperaba.

- Haré que todo salga bien… - susurró en su oído, rezando por poder hacer realidad lo que sus labios acababan de prometer.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Sorpresa! Hoy vengo con una actualización antes de lo previsto para celebrar el fin de exámenes. Y también porque probablemente este sábado no podré actualizar. Jeje. **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, donde Marceline y Chicle tienen más interacción entre ellas, y decidáis dejar algún review que otro. Y si no os gusta pues también podéis dejar review para decirme qué es lo que no os ha gustado. Ya como veáis. **

**Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a los que dais fav y follow y dejáis review regularmente. Sois un amor de personas.**

**También os quería recordar que mi tumblr es suertedeinfelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil) y que os agradecería mucho que lo visitaseis y le echaseis un vistazo, le dieseis a Me gusta si os llama la atención, y si lo odiáis con toda vuestra alma pues que lo compartáis con vuestros enemigos. Y que se aguanten.**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis :) **

**Capítulo 7**

Comenzó cuanto antes a investigar al respecto. Las mezclas y reacciones simples que había confeccionado hasta entonces podían esperar. En este asunto estaban inmiscuidas dos de las personas que más le importaban en este mundo, por lo que daría lo mejor de sí, dejando de dormir si hacía falta.

Además, aunque no le gustase reconocerlo, el hecho de que Marceline estuviese implicada le afectaba más que cualquier cosa. Verla de esa manera, tan vulnerable y frágil, había hecho que una pequeña parte dentro de ella reaccionase y se diese cuenta de que tenía que ayudarla.

Dejó que se quedase en su castillo mientras la investigación avanzaba, para así tenerla más cerca por si había que recoger muestras. Por precaución, se calló la noticia ante Jake, temiendo lo que su amigo pudiese hacer si se enteraba de algo así.

Llevaba todo el día trabajando en un extraño indicio que había encontrado en la sangre de Marceline cuando sintió unos pasos a su espalda y se volvió precipitadamente.

- Maldición, si todavía pudiese levitar no te habrías dado cuenta de que había llegado… - se quejó Marceline.

- Se hace duro vivir como un ser normal, ¿verdad?

- Demasiado…

La vampiresa merodeó a su alrededor, curioseando todas las notas, apuntes y pruebas que Chicle había tomado. Era cierto que ya no podía volar y que sus poderes vampíricos habían desaparecido, pero, aun así, sus pasos seguían pareciendo una extraña danza en la oscuridad de la noche, rodeada de misterio.

- Bonnie… Llevas trabajando todo el día… Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿no crees que deberías dormir? – le aconsejó Marceline.

- ¿No quieres recuperar tus poderes? Para eso debo seguir estudiando – concluyó Chicle colocándose de nuevo sus gafas.

- Quiero recuperarte a ti… - sintió como su áspera voz susurraba aquellas suaves palabras en su oído y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la princesa.

Y tal vez fuese por el cansancio, por la influencia de la noche, o por los sentimientos aún latentes que se encontraban en su corazón, pero Bonnibel no pudo resistirse a la calidez que esta nueva Marceline le inspiraba, por lo que acabó acompañándola, muy a su pesar.

La ex vampiresa la guió a lo largo del pasillo, de la mano, mientras Chicle, aún embelesada, intentaba ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin poder más que concentrarse en el suave tacto de la mano de Marceline.

Llegaron a la habitación y se tumbaron en la cama, como por inercia. Bonnibel apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y enlazó sus manos con las suyas. Sabía que debía continuar trabajando, que la investigación era lo primordial en aquel momento, ¿pero cómo haberlo podido recordar cuando las extrañamente cálidas manos de Marceline la rodeaban? ¿cómo darse cuenta de eso si sentía su corazón latir y su pecho subir y bajar, al ritmo de una agitada respiración?

Todo aquello era nuevo para ella y, debía confesar que, a pesar de lo que podría o debería haber pensado, le encantaba.

- Bonnibel, si he de serte sincera, las noches así era lo que más añoraba cuando me encontraba sola en la Nocheosfera… - confesó Marceline entre susurros – Subir a tu balcón, entrar en tu cuarto y simplemente descansar junto a ti, viéndote dormir… Llegué a darme cuenta de que sentía cierta clase de dependencia ante la sensación de tenerte junto a mí.

Chicle se quedó callada por unos instantes. ¿A qué venía ahora todo aquello? ¿Se estaría disculpando Marceline?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, entonces? – preguntó intentando contener las lágrimas que sus ojos amenazaban con empezar a derramar.

- Es complicado… - intentó explicar Marceline.

- Vamos, Marceline… - le rogó Chicle.

- No lo sé, Bonnie… No sé lo que me pasaba por la cabeza por aquel entonces. No sé por qué pude pensar que, de alguna manera, podría vivir sin ti, cuando tú eras la única que conseguía mantenerme con vida – confesó con la voz aún entrecortada – Supongo que me daba miedo. Miedo de perderte. Miedo de reconocer que eras lo más importante de mi vida. Miedo de…

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Chicle, al ver que la vampiresa callaba.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Marceline se decidiese a contestar, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, unos golpecitos sonaron en la ventana del cuarto.

Sin decir nada, la Princesa se levantó y fue a abrir.

Allí se encontraba Marshall Lee, llamando al balcón de Bonnibel, tal y como ella había hecho centenares de veces antes.

- Princesa, espero no haberte despertado – se disculpó con aquella mirada melosa y sonrisa seductora que tanto enfadaba a Marceline.

- No te preocupes, no estaba dormida – contestó Bonnibel, un tanto incómoda.

- Apuesto a que recién levantada serías la chica más preciosa de todo Chuchelandia – la piropeó Marshall desde la ventana, haciendo que Bonnibel se sonrojase – En cualquier caso, aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, no he venido aquí para hacerte sonrojar. Es por Finn.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Chicle, de repente nerviosa.

- Ha despertado. Tenemos que ir a verle rápidamente. Vamos, sube a mi espalda.

- Espera un segundo, Marshall, creo que… - intentó excusarse al recordar que Marceline aún se encontraba en su cama, sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella, ésta había desaparecido, dejando la cama vacía.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el vampiro, al ver la extraña expresión de Bonnibel.

- No, nada. Vayámonos.

Y juntos se dirigieron volando hacia la casa de Finn y Jake, mientras Chicle se preguntaba una y otra vez qué diablos le habría querido decir Marceline.

* * *

Cuando escuchó la ventana cerrarse supo que la Princesa se había ido e, instantáneamente, salió de debajo de la cama. Sí, se había escondido para que Bonnibel pensase que ya se había marchado de la habitación. Y no, tampoco sabía por qué diablos había hecho una tontería así. Suponía que el hecho de tener que ver de nuevo a Marshall, esta vez de cerca, la había espantado de tal manera que había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque una parte dentro de sí dudaba de si en realidad se habría escondido por miedo a ver cómo Bonnibel la abandonaba de nuevo para irse con aquel vampiro de tres al cuarto.

Miedo, siempre miedo. Constantemente miedo.

Y ahora que había vuelto a ser humana, se sentía completamente aterrorizada.

Durante toda su vida pensó que esto era lo que realmente quería, ser como el resto, volver a sonrojarse, a escuchar su corazón latir, a sangrar. Sin embargo, ahora la mera idea de la mortalidad la paralizaba de terror. Tanta fragilidad…

Se acercó a la ventana para salir levitando de la habitación y justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar recordó que ya no tenía poderes. Y por horrible que le pareciese, tuvo que salir andando del castillo. No creía que la idea de tener a una ex-vampiresa espachurrada en el jardín le agradase demasiado a Bonnibel.

Se deslizó sigilosamente por los pasillos, bajó las escaleras como una sombra, y, finalmente, apareció en el exterior sin haber sido vista. Le alegraba, al menos, comprobar que su capacidad para pasar desapercibida seguía intacta.

En cuanto estuvo fuera supo al instante que debía ir a casa de Finn y Jake. No solo porque Bonnibel estuviese allí, sino porque, realmente, quería comprobar cómo se encontraba su amigo. Así que se armó de fuerzas y emprendió el camino

* * *

En el momento en el que Finn despertó no sabía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

Estaba en su cama, como cualquier otro día normal. La luna brillaba a través de la ventana y su adorada mantita lo cubría hasta la barbilla.

Sin embargo, todos sus amigos se encontraban alrededor de su cama, con expresión preocupada.

- ¡Finn! – gritó la Princesa Flama, arrojándose a su cuello mientras lloraba. Finn no veía que estuviese llorando, pero sentía gruesas lágrimas caer de sus ojos mientras aquellos brazos ardientes lo rodeaban con fuerza.

- ¡Colega! – gritó Jake, echándose a su cuello también.

- Ch…chi..cco…s – Intentó hablar Finn, para que se apartasen de él, sin embargo apenas podía gesticular una palabra. Era capaz de mover la boca, pero no salían de ella apenas sonidos. Se encontraba sediento.

- ¡Finn, hemos estado muy preocupados! – gritó Jake, desconsolado - ¡No sabíamos cómo despertarías después de lo de la fiesta!

Por un momento, Finn no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Jake. Luego, recordó aquel horrible rostro, las manos de Marceline sujetándole, sus afilados colmillos… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Al instante, apareció la Princesa Flama con un gran vaso de agua. Al parecer, había captado las necesidades del chico.

Finn se bebió el agua de un trago y le pareció que volver a beber era la mejor sensación del planeta. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido.

- No os preocupéis, chicos – los tranquilizó cuando se hubo relamido tras el segundo vaso – estoy bien, de verdad. Tan solo un tanto fatigado.

- ¡No me extraña, colega! Has pasado por algo muy fuerte. Pronto vendrá la Princesa Chicle a echarte un ojo. Hemos mandado a Marshall Lee a por ella.

Ante la mención del vampiro, el rostro de Finn palideció al instante.

- ¿Ma..Mama…Marshall Lee? – intentó preguntar luchando contra su creciente miedo.

- No te preocupes, Finn – dijo Flama mientras cogía su mano temblorosa – Marshall es de confianza. Ha estado aquí junto a nosotros durante el tiempo que dormías y no ha hecho nada sospechoso. No es como…

- Marceline… - terminó la frase Jake por ella – Esa odiosa vampiresa… ¡Siempre supe que no era de fiar!

Finn se tranquilizó, aunque no del todo. Por un lado, no le gustaba que Jake hablase de Marceline de ese modo. A pesar de lo ocurrido, seguía siendo su amiga. Sin embargo, el temor que ahora le inspiraba hacía que la idea de defenderla ante su amigo fuese perdiendo fuerza progresivamente.

Sin embargo, la repentina entrada de la Princesa Chicle en la habitación pareció apaciguar los ánimos de todos los presentes.

- ¡PB! – saludó Finn desde su cama, con el rostro iluminado.

- Finn, ¿qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó la princesa sentándose delicadamente en el borde de su cama y cogiéndole su frágil mano.

- Bien, bueno, ya sabes… Creo que tendré que prescindir de las aventuras hasta que me recomponga un poco, pero no me quejo.

- ¿Has notado… algo extraño, ya sabes… desde que Marceline te mordió? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más delicadeza todavía.

- ¿Extraño en qué sentido?

- Ya sabes… - Intentó encaminar la conversación mientras le cogía la frágil y pálida mano, fría, más fría que nunca – Cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano…

De repente el rostro de Finn se volvió completamente blanco y la sangre pareció dejar de correr por sus venas.

- Quieres decir que puede que… Me convierta en…

- No tiene por qué – dijo rápidamente PB – Es tan solo una posibilidad, remota, pero existente. Supongo que si fuese a ocurrir algo ya habría ocurrido, sin embargo, no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar tu cuerpo. Los últimos casos de humanos vampirizados ocurrieron hace cientos de años, así que realmente nuestros estudios actuales son escasos. La mayoría se perdieron con el tiempo.

Finn asintió lentamente, incapaz de hablar, simplemente considerando, horrorizado, la idea de volverse un vampiro. De volverse como Marceline.

- Hey, vamos, colega – le animó Jake – No te preocupes, seguro que no pasa nada. Ahora mismo voy a preparar unos bocadillos para desayunar y ya verás, ¡te vas a chupar los dedos!

El humano pareció animarse un poco más y relajó la expresión de su rostro. Tener a sus amigos alrededor le reconfortaba en una situación como aquella. Sentía que, si ellos estaban junto a él, nada podía salir mal.

Volvió a mirar a Chicle, quien todavía sostenía su mano, y la vio mirar preocupada a través de la ventana de su habitación.

- PB, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada – respondió rápidamente – Nada, no te preocupes. Creo que saldré un momento, eso es todo. Flama, ¿puedes quedarte con Finn un rato?

La Princesa Flama asintió y, sonriendo, se sentó junto a Finn en la cama, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa coqueta.

Chile se encaminó hacia la puerta donde esperaba Marshall, temeroso de entrar del todo en la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó a la princesa cuando la vio salir por la puerta.

- No, gracias, Marshall. Estaré bien.

Y cerró la puerta a su paso.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado más con esta actualización, pero ayer llegué bastante tarde a mi casa y no pude subir nada. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis y a los que le dais fav y follow. Sois un amor 3**

**De nuevo recordaros que mi Tumblr es Suerte De Infelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil) y que está esperando vuestra llegada C: **

**Y nada más, os deseo una feliz semana y que disfrutéis con el capítulo **

**Capítulo 8**

Supo que estaba allí, mirándolos sin pretender ser vista, incluso antes de salir por aquella puerta.

- Marceline, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la Princesa Chicle al vacío.

Y de la parte trasera de la casa salió una pequeña figura, sonrosada a causa de los rayos del sol, que la miraba temerosa.

- He venido a ver qué tal estaba Finn… - explicó la joven – Escuché a Marshall cuando llamó a tu ventana. Tan solo quería saber si se encontraba bien.

- Está recuperándose, no te preocupes – contestó la princesa mirándola compasivamente – aunque creo que sería mejor que no entrases. Ya sabes, los ánimos todavía están un poco agitados…

- Lo comprendo. No pensaba entrar, de todas formas. ¿Quién tendría ganas de ver a alguien como yo? – dijo la chica, apenada.

- Vamos, Marceline, no te pongas así… No sé qué habrás escuchado, pero debes de saber que Jake no piensa así realmente. Está enfadado. Déjalo que se le pase un poco y en un tiempo volverá a estar todo como antes – intentó convencerla la princesa.

- Bueno, sí, como sea…

La vampiresa dio por concluida su conversación y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

- ¡Espera! – la llamó Chicle - ¿Dónde fuiste antes?

- ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Marceline extrañada

- Cuando Marshall entró en mi habitación – explicó la princesa – Miré a la cama de nuevo y ya no estabas.

- Me escondí – respondió simplemente – No quería estorbaros.

La Princesa Chicle se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de elaborar una respuesta ante aquella sincera confesión, tiempo en el que Marceline comenzó a emprender de nuevo el camino en dirección opuesta.

- Me habría gustado que te quedaras – dijo finalmente la princesa.

Y aunque Marceline ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, sus hombros se agitaron levemente y sacudió su cabeza con suavidad, como en una de sus risas irónicas.

La princesa se dio cuenta de que la había escuchado.

* * *

El paseo hacia su casa se le hizo más largo que nunca. Aunque, después de todo, tenía lógica: esta vez iba andando en lugar de volar hasta el lugar. Sin embargo, aquel tiempo a solas bajo la cálida luz del nostálgico sol le vino bien para reflexionar. Era hora de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Recopilando lo acontecido en los últimos días, podría, sin miedo, asegurar, que su vida era un completo desastre. Un desastre limitado, ahora que, además, se había vuelto mortal. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera ocurrirle algo así? Todavía no podía creer que estuviese bajo la luz del sol sin salir ardiendo o sin que su piel comenzase a enrojecer de manera preocupante.

Por otra parte su ansiado temor de quedarse sola por completo se había vuelto real. Aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos, como lo eran Finn y Jake, le daban ahora la espalda después del gran desastre de su anterior concierto. Y Marceline no se lo reprochaba, es más, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquella decisión. Para ser sinceros, ella también lo habría hecho después de un comportamiento semejante. Y Bonnibel… En fin, Bonnie simplemente la desconcertaba, como siempre había hecho desde el preciso instante en el que se conocieron. A veces la pillaba mirándola, distraída, y parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado y que, realmente, volviesen a estar juntas, a quererse como antes, como siempre. A superar el miedo la una junto a la otra. Pero después aparecía el idiota de Marshall Lee y Bonnibel volvía a refugiarse en su máscara de inexpresividad, bajo la que no era más que aquella chica de pelo y tez rosada a la que Marceline una vez quiso más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo devastado. Incluido su peluche, Hambo, o su bajo hacha. Y eso era mucho decir.

Continuó con la lista de cosas que había perdido en aquel escaso tiempo y, en esta ocasión, le llegó el turno a la Nocheosfera. Marceline había perdido su condición de vampiresa medio demonio, y, con ello, su posibilidad de huir hacia la Nocheosfera, tierra donde su familia había habitado desde el principio de los tiempos y en la que pensó que siempre estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, ahora, si tan siquiera pensase en poner allí un pie, estaría totalmente perdida. Los demonios acabarían con cualquier humano que se adentrase en aquella tierra maldita sin la adecuada protección y, ahora que Marceline era una humana más, debía atenerse a todas y cada una de las consecuencias que ello conllevaba. Además, el hecho de que la Reina Vampiro se hubiese vuelto humana de repente se convertiría en un cotilleo al instante y sus numerosos enemigos vendrían corriendo a hacerle una "pequeña visita".

No, definitivamente, huir a la Nocheosfera no era una buena idea.

Así que, finalmente, Marceline concluyó que tan solo le quedaba una cosa en este mundo. Algo que, por mucho que lo intentase, llorase o perdiese, por muchas cosas que hiciese mal aun incluso sin arrepentirse de ello, nunca la abandonaría: La música.

Por una parte no estaba segura de que su grupo, Marceline and the Scream Queens, fuese a aceptarla una vez se enterasen de que ya no era más un vampiro, sino una simple humana. Sin embargo, siempre había pensado que la verdadera unión de aquel grupo no eran sus condiciones paranormales, sino la pasión por la música que sentían todos y cada uno de ellos, por lo que, finalmente, decidió llamarlos y concretar una reunión.

* * *

Aunque pensó por un momento que quizás pudiese evitar el mal trago de contarle a sus amigos la verdad y sustituirla por alguna mentira leve, su nueva condición fue advertida casi al instante por su amiga vampira, Keila.

- Marceline, querida, ¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR EXACTAMENTE QUÉ TE HA PASADO?! – Preguntó casi histérica al sentir la sangre correr de nuevo por sus venas.

- Mierda… esperaba que no te dieses cuenta…

- Cariño, oigo tu corazón latir a un kilómetro a la redonda. Y ahora, dejando atrás las tonterías, ¿me explicas de una vez qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

- ¿Dónde están Guy y Bongo? – intentó cambiar de tema Marceline, aun avergonzada de contar sus impulsivos actos.

- Marceline… - protestó Keila, amenazante.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – dijo la chica, dándose por vencida – Mordí a Finn y, de alguna manera, perdí mi condición vampírica. Es como si me hubiese transmitido su humanidad. Puede que sea temporal, o puede que no. Quizás si me muerde un vampiro vuelva a convertirme en lo que era, pero no hay nada seguro. Hace cientos de años que un vampiro no muerde a un humano y los posibles efectos dejaron de ser estudiados hace muchísimo tiempo. Bonnibel está investigando lo que puede, sin embargo, entre Chuchelandia y el estado convaleciente de Finn, no creo que obtenga resultados hasta dentro de un largo tiempo.

- Guau… - es lo único que fue capaz de murmurar Keila.

- Hola chicas, ya estamos aquVAYA MARCELINE, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HA OCURRIDO? – preguntó Guy nada más entrar en la casa, sorprendido.

- Maldita sea, ¿pero es que se nota tanto? – se quejó Marceline.

- Y que lo digas, ¿has visto esas mejillas? Por Glob, hacía siglos que no veía unas mejillas así de sonrojadas – dijo Bongo, apoyando a Guy – No es que seas humana, es que eres algo así como super-humana.

- Gracias chicos, vuestro apoyo es de mucha utilidad en estos momentos, ¿sabéis? – se quejó Marceline de manera irónica.

- Al parecer mordió a Finn y algo salió endemoniadamente mal, por lo que ahora tenemos una Marcy humana – explicó Keila resumiendo rápidamente.

- ¡Keila! – se quejó de nuevo la chica.

- Bueeeno, no podrá ser peor que aquella vez que saliste con una valkiria – dijo Guy.

- Desde luego. Esa tía era realmente escalofriante. Y cuando le daba por poner los ojos en blanco. Tú te reías, pero lo cierto es que más de una vez estuve a punto de desmaterializarme – corroboró Bongo.

- Está bien, está bien – intentó calmar los ánimos Marceline, mientras ocupaba la posición central en aquella conversación – Aunque pueda parecer mentira, no os he traído aquí para hablar de por qué ahora soy humana. Ni de mis ex–novias o novios – añadió mirando de reojo a Bongo y a Guy – Chicos, tengo algo que proponeros, y espero sinceramente que me digáis que sí, porque, ahora más que nunca, os necesito.

- ¿Es una proposición indecente? Por favor, dime que es una proposición indecente – rogó Keila con mirada seductora.

- No, pero prometo ser todo lo indecente que pueda si me decís que sí.

- ¡Adelante, dispara de una vez! – la apremió Bongo.

- Está bien. ¿Qué os parece irnos de gira? No me refiero a uno o dos conciertos en localidades cercanas, no. Me refiero a una verdadera gira, por toda la región y todos los mundos, conocidos y conocer, con todas y cada una de sus dimensiones. Un viaje de verdad, como las verdaderas bandas de rock están destinadas a recorrer más tarde o más temprano. Seguramente, nos llevará unos cuantos años terminarlo, unos cuantos años repletos de fiesta, música y comida basura, pero también alejados de nuestras vidas actuales – explicó Marceline con los ojos brillantes de emoción – Así que, ¿qué me decís?

Los chicos se sumieron en un profundo silencio y, por un momento, Marceline temió que fuesen a reírse de su oferta. No era para tanto, tal vez fuese un tanto repentina y alocada, pero no debían de rechazarla de aquella manera tan hiriente. Maldita sea, ¡era una buena propuesta si la miraban desde su perspectiva!

Keila sonrió levemente y, tras mirar a los rostros de sus respectivos compañeros, se tomó la libertad de responder por los tres.

- Marceline, eso ni siquiera se pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a decir que no ante una proposición semejante?

* * *

Marceline apenas pudo describir con palabras el alivio que sintió cuando Keila, bajo aquella sonrisa resplandeciente y atrayente, le dio aquella respuesta. No pudo más que saltar sobre sus amigos y abrazarlos efusivamente, mientras repetía una y otra vez "Gracias". Acordaron salir en un par de días, para poder así dejarlo todo preparado ante su inminente partida.

En cuanto los chicos se marcharon de su casa, abrió su armario, sacó una maleta y comenzó a meter ropa a raudales. Quería llevarse tan solo lo imprescindible, dejar el resto en aquella casa, al igual que el resto de su vida, dejarlo todo allí y no volver a recordarlo en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, entre capas y capas de ropa descubrió perdida una foto en la que aparecían ella y la Princesa Chicle. La cogió con un par de dedos temblorosos y la levantó lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus ojos, aquellos ojos que preferían no mirar, pudiesen verla.

Comenzó a sentir una gran presión en el pecho, como si un puño agarrase su corazón, ahora activo, y lo apretase más y más, hasta conseguir dejarla apenas sin respiración. Por un momento se asustó, hasta que recordó que ahora era mortal y asoció aquella extraña sensación a su nueva condición humana.

Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto la presencia de la Princesa Chicle en su vida. Que aun la siguiese amando era un problema con el que, evidentemente, tenía que lidiar antes de marcharse en su largo viaje. De ninguna manera volvería a huir dejando las cosas sin solucionar. Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido que, a la larga, tomar esa clase de decisiones solo acarrea más problemas.

Al fin, cogió fuerzas y se aventuró hacia el castillo de la Princesa Chicle, con la esperanza de ser de una vez por todas totalmente sincera y poder así confesarle al fin sus verdaderos sentimientos y las razones de su estúpido comportamiento.

El camino se le hizo corto mientras pensaba en qué decirle y en cómo formular de una manera adecuada su repentina confesión. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y eso, en cierta manera, la tranquilizaba. Todo es más fácil bajo la luz de la luna.

Comenzó a atravesar el jardín de la princesa y, casi por casualidad, se fijó en el extraño brillo que ejercía la luna sobre una rosa en particular. Una rosa majestuosa, exuberante. Grande como una rosa salvaje, pero delicada y contenida como aquellas cultivadas.

Se acercó más hacia esa pequeña maravilla y casi estuvo a punto de afirmar, si no fuese por su mala memoria, que aquella era la rosa más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Dedicó un tiempo a mirarla, simplemente contemplarla, de lejos, perdiéndose en su ardiente color rojo. En cierto modo, aquella rosa le recordaba a Bonnibel. Parecía una rosa cultivada, cautelosamente cuidada desde que su primer brote floreció. Sin embargo, si la mirabas desde otra perspectiva, tal vez bajo el reflejo de la pálida luna o a través de los ojos de alguien que no teme mirar, se puede observar con facilidad la rebeldía de su forma, lo salvaje de su ser, la esencia de lo indómito que la rodeaba. Rio con tristeza al pensar que, por desgracia, ella era la única persona que podría darse cuenta de algo así. Era la única persona a la que Bonnibel le había dejado ver esa pequeña parte suya que no dejaba mostrar a nadie más, que guardaba en lo más hondo de sí misma, reprimiéndola, sin darse cuenta de que eso es lo que le hace especial, de que es lo que la hacía perfecta.

Por impulso, casi sin pensarlo, alargó la mano y decidió llevarse aquella rosa consigo. Quería mostrársela a Chicle y quizás, solo quizás, de aquella manera recordase de nuevo quién era capaz de ser. Quién podía llegar a ser, si se daba algo de libertad a sí misma.

Alargó la mano y agarró el tallo con fuerza, esperando cortarlo con facilidad. Sin embargo, su nueva condición humana acarreaba otras consecuencias, además de un molesto palpitar en el pecho, por lo que, en cuando una espina se clavó en su piel, una pequeña hilera de sangre comenzó a brotar de ella.

- Maldición… - susurró Marceline al ver aquel fluido, extraño para ella, recorrer su dedo índice.

Pero de nuevo, y con renovadas fuerzas, volvió a llevar la mano hacia el tallo de la dichosa flor, con obstinación. Y esta vez no fue una, sino ambas manos las que usó en su empeño. Y con una mezcla de furia, rabia, temor y pasión, consiguió arrancarla, con facilidad, hay que añadir, ya que, al fin y al cabo, tan solo era una planta.

Volvió a mirar sus manos y vio pequeños puntitos rojizos, de donde salían minúsculas gotas de sangre. Y, por extraño que pareciese, Marceline sonrió.

- El amor duele – se dijo a sí misma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sé que actualizo con un graaaaaan retraso, LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD. Como recompensa, este capítulo estará centrado en Marceline y PB EXCLUSIVAMENTE :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis review y dais follow y fav. GRACIAS, DE VERDAD, ME INSPIRÁIS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. **

**De nuevo, mi tumblr es Suerte De Infelicidad y estaría muy feliz si le hicieseis una visita **

**Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Capítulo 9**

La verdosa mezcla que contemplaba fijamente desde hacía aproximadamente una hora desprendió un extraño vapor almibarado y tornó lentamente en un azul verdoso. Bonnibel apuntó los recientes cambios en su libreta y suspiró.

Llevaba trabajando en una cura para Marceline desde que llegó al castillo tras asegurarse de que Finn tan solo necesitaba algo de reposo. Había analizado su sangre, su tejido corporal, su saliva. Nada. No encontraba nada que sugiriese algún tipo de condición reversible. Simplemente se había vuelto humana. Y la humanidad no era algo que Bonnibel fuese capaz de "curar", si es que se podía usar aquella palabra.

Se quitó sus gafas de científica lentamente y las colocó sobre la mesa, para poder así frotar sus cansados ojos. Mientras intentaba relajarse, escuchó unos silenciosos pasos acercarse a la puerta de la habitación, y supo que era ella antes incluso de que abriese la puerta.

- Hola, Marceline – saludó Bonnibel cuando escuchó el pomo girar.

- Maldita sea, Bonnie, desde que no puedo levitar esto ha dejado de tener gracia – se quejó la recién llegada.

- Cómo sea… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Verás PB… - comenzó a decir Marceline, visiblemente nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación – Después de los recientes acontecimientos, me he visto obligada a tomar una decisión. Está bastante claro que ya no pertenezco a este lugar. Finn y Jake no querrán verme en mucho tiempo, tú estás junto a Marshall… No hay nada que yo pueda hacer aquí. Por eso he decidido irme de gira con Marceline and The Scream Queens. Sé que es algo repentino, y que estabas trabajando en una cura para mí, pero, realmente, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que esa cura vaya a tardar poco en ser real? Sin duda alguna, tardará tiempo. Años quizás. Y durante todo ese tiempo, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- Entiendo – dijo Bonnibel simplemente, intentando contener sus emociones para poder mostrar su mejor cara de póker, como si nada de todo aquello le importase realmente.

Marceline, algo conmocionada por su escueta respuesta, siguió con su improvisado discurso, sin parar en ningún momento de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, sin poder mirar a Bonnibel a la cara, ya que apenas encontraba fuerzas para atreverse a observar la posible reacción que pudiese tener todo aquello en la princesa.

- Y he venido aquí porque hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de irme… - continuó diciendo mientras buscaba mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para ello – Creo que… creo que sería justo para ti saber que… Saber que todavía te quiero. Todavía lo hago, y, realmente, siempre lo he hecho. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, hasta el fin de la eternidad, siempre te querré. No importa lo que diga o haga, nunca podré olvidarte. Y, por ello, quiero que seas feliz. Más que nada en este mundo.

Tras decir esto, paró su largo paseo alrededor de la habitación y miró a Bonnibel, con los ojos vidriosos. "Maldición, no llores, Marceline, no llores. La mortalidad te está volviendo una cursi" se dijo a sí misma. Contempló a Chicle durante unos segundos, y, al ver que no contestaba, se dio por satisfecha. Al fin y al cabo, esto era lo que esperaba, ¿verdad?

- En fin, creo que esto es un adiós.

Se volvió lentamente y fue caminando hacia la puerta, sin ser todavía consciente de lo que hacía, y, justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo y hacerlo girar de nuevo, escuchó la voz de la princesa a sus espaldas.

- No. – dijo simplemente.

Marceline se dio la vuelta, algo sorprendida, y, extrañada, preguntó.

- ¿No qué?

- No acepto tu declaración – aclaró Bonnibel acercándose a ella.

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó de nuevo Marceline, más extrañada todavía.

- Que no la acepto. No me vale. No es verdadera, lo sé – comenzó a decir, algo enfadada- vienes aquí, a mi castillo, a decirme, según tú "lo que sientes verdaderamente", a contarme todo aquello que habías callado, y me sueltas un puñado de palabras vacías, sin fondo. Emotivas, sí, pero insuficientes. No puedes venir a contarme mentiras, y creo que, todos estos años, me dan la autoridad suficiente para no consentírtelo.

- Bonnie… No son mentiras, es lo que siento… - contestó Marceline, visiblemente dolida.

- No, no es lo que sientes. Hablas como si todo estuviese perdido, y, viendo que no hay posibilidad de hacer nada más, hubieses decidido finalmente confesarme la verdad. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si pensases todavía que, realmente, no siento nada por ti, no habrías hecho nada de esto. Es solo que tienes miedo de pensar algo así. Miedo de que yo pueda seguir queriéndote. Miedo de que Marshall no sea nada para mí, y realmente las cosas puedan salir bien. Así que, Marceline, no te irás hasta que me digas la verdad – dijo Bonnibel, acercándose todavía más a ella, hasta quedar ambas a un escaso paso de distancia.

- ¿Qué? Vamos, no digas tonterías – replicó Marceline, ahora visiblemente enfadada – Ese es tu problema, crees que lo sabes todo, que puedes controlar a los demás, saber lo que sienten. Pero no es así. Nunca lo ha sido, nunca lo será.

- Buscar defectos en los demás no te ayudará a solucionar tus problemas, Marceline – contestó simplemente la princesa, totalmente en calma – Ahora, dilo.

- No.

- Dilo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Dilo, maldita sea! – gritó Chicle, ahora a escasos centímetros de distancia de la cara de Marceline.

- ¡Está bien! ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que pienso que todavía deberías seguir queriéndome? ¡Pues claro que sí, maldición! ¿Quién sería capaz de tragarse esa estúpida historia de amor con Marshall? Claro que lo pienso, y lo pensaré cada vez que te vea sonreír con la mirada cuando escuchas mi nombre, o mi voz, o piensas en mí. Lo seguiré pensando no importa cuán lejos esté de ti, y lo pienso ahora. ¿Que me encantaría quedarme, aquí, contigo? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso crees que separarme de ti es fácil? ¿Que no siento como si me arrancasen mi, ahora vivo, corazón? Es, tal vez, lo más duro que vaya a hacer en toda mi vida, pero debo hacerlo. Porque… Bueno, porque…

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Bonnibel, con una voz apenas audible.

- Porque estoy cansada de hacerte daño… - dijo Marceline suspirando, mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos – Porque quiero que seas feliz, y espero, seriamente, que puedas serlo sin mí. Tengo demasiados monstruos dentro de mí como para poder hacer feliz a alguien.

Chicle la abrazó repentinamente y hundió el rostro en su cuello, mientras notaba cómo unas finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Marceline, no tienes que hacerme feliz – comenzó a decir, difícilmente, con la voz ahogada – Soy feliz simplemente con tenerte junto a mí. Es cierto que nuestra relación tenía sus más y sus menos. No era perfecta, pero justo eso, esa mágica imperfección, la duda de no saber si todo irá bien o será un completo desastre era lo que la hacía perfecta para mí. Correr ese riesgo junto a ti fue lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la vida, y no creo que pueda soportar perderte de nuevo, cuando apenas he parado de buscarte. Soy consciente de que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo. Pero, ¿sabes? Ya nunca más tendrás que afrontar tus temores sola – alzó la mirada lentamente y se quedó contemplando sus oscuros ojos brillantes, que amenazaban con nublarse a causa de las lágrimas – Yo mataré monstruos por ti.

Marceline rio y se dio por vencida. Dejó que su tensión, su miedo, su reticencia se esfumasen. Lo dejó todo ir, y simplemente, hizo aquello que había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo. Acercó sus manos hacia la cintura de Bonnibel, rodeándola como había hecho tantísimas veces anteriormente y atrayéndola hacia sí. La miró a los ojos, claros e infinitos, como el cielo azul en un día despejado, y sonrió de medio lado. Se fue acercando lentamente, olvidando sus preocupaciones a cada centímetro que robaba a aquella distancia que todavía las separaba. Olvidando sus problemas a medida que sentía el aliento, agitado, de la princesa. Quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios, y volvió a sonreír.

- Te quiero – susurró lentamente.

Y fue Bonnibel quien, en esta ocasión, acortó la distancia apenas visible que quedaba entre ellas, perdonándolo todo, olvidando el tiempo que había pasado, borrando los malos recuerdos, las noches sin dormir, las pesadillas y los llantos. Recordando tan solo sus labios, antes fríos, ahora cálidos, pero siempre sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta del pie hasta el fin de su columna vertebral y supo que había estado demasiado tiempo sin sentir aquella maravillosa sensación.

Al fin, separaron sus bocas, sin dejar de rodearse todavía, y juntaron sus frentes.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Por todo – se disculpó Marceline de nuevo.

- Yo también lo siento

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Por quererte tanto que apenas me pueda importar – respondió Bonibelle con una sonrisa – Por haber besado a Marshall delante de ti...

Marceline simplemente la besó de nuevo para hacerla callar.

- Tonterías – dijo todavía sonriendo.

Bonibelle se mordió el labio, todavía sin poder creer todo aquello.

- Juntas. – afirmó, de alguna manera, esperando confirmar que todo era real.

- Juntas… - repitió Marceline, dándole a entender que nunca más iba a dejarla ir.

- ¿Para siempre? – preguntó de nuevo la princesa.

- Hasta el último latido de mi corazón.

* * *

El dulce olor de las fresas la despertó de su largo letargo. Estiró el brazo en busca del cuerpo de Marceline, pero ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Habían dormido juntas, abrazadas, y, por primera vez desde hacía algo más de un año, había podido dormir toda la noche del tirón. Sin pesadillas. Sin llantos. Con la suave voz de Marceline acariciando sus oídos.

- El desayuno está listo, princesa – escuchó que decía una voz junto a ella, mientras depositaban una bandeja en la cama.

Chicle se levantó lentamente, desperezándose, dejando que el sol que entraba por la ventana calentase sus sonrosadas mejillas. Realmente, era un alivio no tener que mantener la habitación en la más absoluta oscuridad para que la piel de Marceline no sufriese.

- Vaya… apenas recuerdo la última vez que me trajeron el desayuno a la cama – dijo mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su café caliente.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Debería de haber una ley que obligase a desayunar en la cama al menos una vez al mes – propuso Marceline, convencida, mientras cogía una de las fresas que se encontraban junto al crepe con nata y chocolate que había preparado para la princesa - ¿Sabes? Siempre me había encantado absorber el color rojo de las fresas, pero ahora que puedo comerlas, creo que están todavía mejor de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar. ¿Cómo podéis vivir sin comer esto a todas horas? Es como una pequeña droga.

- Con mucha fuerza de voluntad y un espíritu inquebrantable – explicó la princesa – Es broma. Simplemente, te acabas acostumbrando. Creo que deberías probar más comida humana. Te encantará la sandía.

- Estoy impaciente.

La princesa continuó desayunando con Marceline a su lado, quien, de vez en cuando, le quitaba alguna que otra fresa mientras le explicaba cómo había tenido que pedir ayuda al mayordomo Menta para realizar todo aquello, ya que, en su primer intento, hizo arder la sartén en la que estaba cocinando las crepes.

Cuando terminó de comer, Bonnibel se dio cuenta de algo que no había realizado hasta aquel momento. En una esquina de la bandeja, junto a lo que quedaba de su café, había un pequeño jarrón azulado con una flor muy peculiar en él.

- ¿Y esta rosa? – preguntó acercando lentamente la mano hasta sus pétalos, para así poder acariciarlos. La textura le resultaba alarmantemente familiar.

- La encontré ayer en el jardín mientras venía hacia aquí y llamó mi atención al instante – explicó Marceline – En cierto modo… me recuerda a ti.

Chicle sonrió ampliamente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, a la vez que se levantaba precipitadamente de la cama para buscar algo en su armario. Cuando lo encontró, volvió hacia la cama y colocó un extraño jarrón en la mesita de noche, para después alargar la mano con la intención de traspasar la rosa.

- ¡Cuidado! – la avisó – Te pincharás si coges la rosa con las manos desnudas.

- No será la primera vez que esta misma rosa me pinche – le contestó Bonnibel, que seguía sonriendo – Este jarrón debería poder conservarla fresca durante, al menos, unos meses. Verás, el caso es que también la vi en el jardín hace unos días y decidí cogerla. Sin embargo, al intentar hacerlo me pinché, así que prometí volver a por ella. De alguna manera, me recuerda a ti. Las dos pincháis cuando menos lo espero.

Marceline la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta quedar ambas tumbadas y abrazadas en la cama. Acarició su rosada cabellera con una mano, mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura.

- Te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacerte sangrar – le juró mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos.

La princesa simplemente hundió su cara en el cuello de Marceline, aspirando su aroma.

- Bonnibel, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé, Marcy…

- No quiero marcharme sin ti… - susurró a su oído.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo – intentó convencerla la princesa, aunque sabía que era un caso perdido.

- Sabes que sí. Al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas con Finn y Jake.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pensamientos formándose en las mentes de ambas, ideas que no sabían si podrían llegar a hacerse realidad.

- Iré contigo – Aunció finalmente la princesa.

- ¿Qué? Vamos, Bonnie, no digas tonterías. ¿Qué será de tu reino?

- Marceline, he estado buscándote durante más de un año, añorándote a cada segundo que pasaba sin ti. Créeme cuando te digo, que no dejaré que te vuelvas a marchar – la convenció la princesa – Además, puedo dejar el reino en manos de otra persona durante un tiempo. Así me dedicaría a buscar una solución para tu… reciente problema, mientras vosotros dais conciertos. Tengo parientes lejanos que estarían encantados con la oportunidad de dirigir Chuchelandia hasta mi vuelta.

- Bueno, entonces… Supongo que está bien que te vengas. Podrías ser nuestra manager. Lo cierto es que en Marceline and The Scream Queens necesitamos un poco de orden.

- Pues ya está todo decidido. Ahora solo falta avisar a mi sustituto y anunciarlo ante el reino. Y a nuestros amigos. Aunque no les guste, Finn y Jake tendrán que saber de esto. Y Marshall. Y la Princesa Bultos y Lady Arcoíris, por supuesto.

Chicle se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a empezar con los preparativos, mientras Marceline se cubría con las sábanas, demasiado perezosa como para ayudarla, contentándose simplemente con contemplarla desde su cómodo colchón. Allí, de pie, aun despeinada y con los ojos cansados, le parecía el ser más maravilloso que había conocido jamás. No podía más que imaginar un futuro junto a ella: soñar con noches reversibles contemplando las estrellas, canciones susurradas a su oído al amanecer, tardes de paseos bajo el, ahora cálido, sol… Quería volver a conocerla de nuevo, y reencontrar cada pequeño detalle, imperfección y deseo que la hacía especial, única. Deseaba incluso conocer a su familia, aun habiendo sido reacia a ello toda su vida, si aquello significaba conocerla más a ella.

Al fin, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia la Princesa Chicle, que se encontraba en aquel momento haciendo una lista con todas las cosas que debía de arreglar antes de irse con ella de gira, y la cogió de la mano.

- Bonnie, cásate conmigo – dijo, observando cómo los ojos de la princesa se abrían de par en par – No ahora, ni en unos meses. Simplemente, cuando todo esté en orden y en calma, cuando yo vuelva a ser yo y nuestros amigos vuelvan a ser los de siempre. Cuando no tengamos nada más por qué preocuparnos, quiero que te cases conmigo.

La princesa se quedó observándola durante unos segundos, con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en ella, pensando si aquello acababa de pasar de verdad o simplemente había sido producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Es todo esto demasiado precipitado? – preguntó Marceline, preocupada.

Bonnibel simplemente se tiró a sus brazos, haciéndolas caer a ambas al suelo, y besó sus labios.

- Nada me haría más feliz que ser su esposa, señorita Abadeer – respondió mientras reía de pura felicidad y volvía a besarla nuevamente, una y otra vez, hasta que perdieron la cuenta y se dejaron llevar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Se llevó la cuchara a la boca por última vez y, cuando dejó que la sopa caliente cayese lentamente por su garganta, supo que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía y más, apartó de sí aquel cuenco infernal e inspiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizar su estómago. Tras unos segundos, expiró todo el aire contenido y volvió a mirar al frente, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, hasta encontrarse con la cara expectante de la Princesa Flama.

- ¿Qué tal estaba la sopa, Finn?

- Estaba muy buena, gracias, Flama – respondió el muchacho intentando ser educado.

Había pasado los últimos días en cama, luchando contra sus interminables náuseas que no daban señales de cesar. Aquello no era vida. Al menos, no para él. Él era un aventurero, un chico activo. Debía estar al aire libre, corriendo y dando patadas y puñetazos por doquier, y no allí, en aquel cuartucho encerrado, sin poder apenas moverse por falta de energía.

La Princesa Chicle dijo que aquello se pasaría en unos días. Que lo había examinado y no había nada fuera de lo normal, que pronto estaría totalmente recuperado y podría volver a su vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, Finn no veía que aquello fuese a acabar. Apenas podía empujar la cuchara a su boca y la comida que conseguía mantener en su estómago no hacía más que darle aquellas horribles náuseas. Suerte que, al menos, la Princesa Flama estaba con él las veinticuatro horas del día, mientras su colega Jake mantenía a los malos a raya. Le debía más de lo que podía siquiera imaginar.

Sin duda alguna, era una tía guay. No era del tipo de guay de la Princesa Chicle, que sabía muchas cosas de ciencia. Bueno, en realidad, sabía muchas cosas de todo. No, Flama no era como ella. Flama era especial. Ella era guay sin ni siquiera saber cosas especiales. Era guay sin tener que esforzarse en ello. Finn siempre se preguntaba si alguna vez la Princesa Flama se había dado cuenta de que, con tan solo una simple sonrisa, podía hacer que su corazón diese un vuelco. Era surrealista el poder que ejercían sobre él aquellos labios ardientes, que adornaban su tez anaranjada, la cual, al sonrojarse, producía aquellos tonos rojizos tan curiosos que, de vez en cuando, se quedaba mirando, como embelesado. Si tan solo pudiese darle un pequeño mordisquito a uno de esos rojizos cachetes…

- Finn… ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó la princesa algo enfadada, al ver que el chico no hacía más que mirarla, sin contestar a nada de lo que decía.

- Perdona, Flama, me he perdido. ¿Qué decías? – se excusó Finn, intentando aparentar normalidad. No quería siquiera pensar en aquello que rondaba su mente unos segundos antes.

- Estaba hablando del baile de la Princesa Chicle. Acaban de llegar unas cartas invitándonos a la fiesta, donde, según dice, anunciará una noticia importante para el reino, así como el nombre de su prometido – le explicó de nuevo - ¡No sabía que Chicle y Marshall fuesen ya tan rápido! ¡Me alegro mucho por ellos!

- Claro, y yo también. ¿Cuándo dice esa carta que será el baile?

- Según pone aquí, se celebrará mañana por la noche. ¿Crees que estarás en condiciones de asistir? Es un baile de disfraces, pero, si quieres, me puedo encargar de buscar el tuyo. Si es que decides asistir, claro – se ofreció amablemente Flama.

- Creo que sí, si lo intento, podré estar allí mañana. Tal vez no pueda estar bailando toda la noche, pero quiero desearle lo mejor a Peebles. Aunque te agradecería que me buscases un disfraz, si fueses tan amable.

- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres que vayamos conjuntados, como la última vez? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Por supuesto, cariño – respondió Finn dando un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Flama.

Finn mentía, y era consciente de ello. De ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de recuperarse para poder asistir al baile de la Princesa Chicle. Sin embargo, debía ingeniar alguna manera de ir. Algo raro le estaba ocurriendo, y Chicle era la única en la que podía confiar para tratar un tema así.

* * *

Y de nuevo, Marceline se encontraba entre las rosadas paredes de aquel castillo, en la misma sala de baile, expectante. Llevaba también la capa aterciopelada de su madre, ya que se había negado a llevar cualquier otro tipo de disfraz, y su larga capucha le cubría parcialmente la cara, haciéndola casi irreconocible.

Desde detrás de una amplia cortina, que conectaba con un largo pasillo hasta la biblioteca privada de Bonnibel, observaba la sala en su totalidad. La orquesta, en el extremo opuesto del salón, tocaba suavemente el Minueto de Boccherini, obra que la Princesa Chicle había rescatado hacía años de unas excavaciones y que había enseñado a tocar a sus súbditos, convirtiéndola desde entonces en todo un hit de las fiestas de palacio. Los dulces, como no, se encontraban rodeando la gran mesa alargada, cubierta por completo con distintos y variados tipos de comidas, desde las más exóticas hasta las más simples y caseras. Había de todo en aquella fiesta, para el disfrute y confort de todo el reino.

Giró la cabeza y pudo ver, en la otra mitad de la sala, al pequeño grupo que formaban sus amigos. Jake, junto a Lady Arcoíris, había traído a todos sus pequeños, que revoloteaban por la pista de baile haciendo que las escasas parejas que se habían animado a bailar tan prontamente chocasen una y otra vez. Sentado en una silla de ruedas, y sujetando la mano de la Princesa Flama se encontraba un desmejorado Finn. Si bien era cierto que al menos no tenía aquel aspecto mortecino que tanto había asustado a Marceline cuando lo espió desde la ventana, tampoco el joven que veía en estos momentos era aquel humano vivaracho y lleno de energía que conoció tiempo atrás. La palidez aún cubría su rostro, aunque de una manera menos notoria.

Seguía contemplando la sala e intentando reconocer alguna que otra cara conocida cuando sintió cómo alguien agarraba su mano y la estrechaba fuertemente. A su lado, acababa de aparecer Bonnibel, ataviada con un largo vestido negro, a juego con su capa, y una máscara de mano. De alguna manera, Marceline sabía que la princesa se había puesto aquel vestido pensando expresamente en ella. ¿Es que acaso había alguien que pudiese apreciar más que ella un buen vestido negro escotado? Lo dudaba mucho.

- ¿Preparada? – le preguntó sin soltar aún su mano.

- Cuando quieras.

La princesa alzó su mano en dirección a la orquesta y el director, tras la señal, comenzó a dirigir a los músicos para que tocasen un suave vals.

Ambas avanzaron lentamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud, que, al verlas, se apartó, dejándoles la pista de baile completamente libre. Una vez estuvieron en el centro, Marceline colocó su mano en la cintura de la princesa y ésta en el hombro de su pareja, se pusieron en posición, y comenzaron a bailar, inaugurando aquella fiesta.

Danzaron por toda la sala captando las miradas de todos los presentes que se morían por saber quién se escondía bajo aquella capucha oscura. La mayoría apostaba que sería Marshall Lee el elegido de la princesa, sin embargo, cuando lo vieron aparecer, sorprendido, y dirigirse hasta la primera fila cambiaron de idea. ¿Quién podría ser el misterioso prometido de la princesa? ¿Quizás algún príncipe de un reino lejano? ¿Un dulce cualquiera que, por casualidad, había logrado dar con la clave para enamorar a la mismísima Chicle?

Todos tenían sus propias teorías, sin embargo, Finn albergaba un mal presentimiento. Sabía que la princesa era de las que no cambian fácilmente de ideas, y que, en cuestiones del corazón, olvidar le costaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

La pareja siguió recorriendo la sala, danzando grácilmente, sin tropiezos, sin pasos en falso, como si fuesen una misma persona, como si tan solo hubiesen nacido para bailar juntas, aquel baile, en aquel preciso momento.

Todos sabían que no estaban más que bailando, sin embargo, por la mirada chispeante de la princesa daba la impresión de que fuera mucho más, de que sus manos, en lugar de estáticas, fuesen las que danzasen por sus cuerpos, recubriéndolos, como en un beso de caricias. Y justo cuando la princesa se inclinó hacia atrás y Marceline sostuvo su cuerpo, como si apenas tuviese el peso de una pluma, y se fue acercando a ella lentamente, con la intención de besarla, la música decreció hasta convertirse en silencio y la multitud prorrumpió en un sonoro aplauso, sacándolas de su ensueño.

Chicle se sonrojó y volvió a colocarse en pie, llevando a Marceline, aún encapuchada, hasta los escalones desde donde iniciaron su salida a la pista de baile. Aquella era la parte más elevada de la sala, y la princesa sabía que era el mejor sitio para que todos la escuchasen al hablar.

- Querido pueblo de Chuchelandia, gracias por asistir a este baile – comenzó su discurso- Primeramente, quiero daros una importante notica. Por razones personales, he de ausentarme durante un tiempo del reino. No sé exactamente cuánto estaré fuera, pero no os preocupéis, pues mi primo, Gumball Bubblegum, ha venido de un lejano reino para hacerse cargo del país, y os prometo que será un gobernante justo y eficaz hasta que yo regrese – dijo mientras hacía señas para que su primo subiese hasta aquel lugar y saludase a todos los invitados, para, una vez que se hubo bajado, continuar – Además, prepara unos platos realmente deliciosos.

Aquello hizo que la multitud profiriese una risa suave, aligerando tensiones antes de la próxima noticia que Bonnibel debía de anunciar.

- En segundo lugar, os he congregado hoy aquí para anunciaros el nombre de mi prometido – dijo con decisión, a la vez que Marceline daba un paso hacia delante y se situaba a su altura, cogiéndola de la mano para intentar así apaciguar sus nervios – Sé que puede pareceros una idea descabellada, y que algunos de vosotros no os lo esperaréis, pero de ninguna forma puede decirse que haya sido una decisión difícil. En lo más hondo de mi corazón, siempre he sabido que esto, de una manera u otra, acabaría sucediendo, ya que es la única persona con la que realmente he aprendido la definición de aquello que llaman amor, y que ningún libro o estudio científico ha podido nunca explicar. Ella, mi prometida, y no prometido, no es otra que Marceline Ab…

La princesa interrumpió súbditamente su discurso, agarrándose muy fuertemente el pecho, como en un intento por quitarse de encima algo que le impedía respirar.

- Ab.. Abba… - intentó seguir pronunciando, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, aún con la mano en el pecho.

- ¡Bonnie, qué te ocurre! – gritó una Marceline alterada a su lado, quitándose la capucha y dejando su cara al descubierto al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a ella y le daba la mano a la princesa que, con fuerza, se encargaba de retorcer sus dedos en una ahogada expresión de angustia.

En la sala, entre los murmullos de sorpresa ocasionados por el reciente descubrimiento de la identidad del prometido, o más bien prometida, de la princesa, comenzó a escucharse una risa, no una risa amable y contagiosa, sino una de estas risas que te hielan la sangre y congelan el alma. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marceline, a quien aquella risa se le antojaba demasiado familiar, y, cuando miró al extremo opuesto de la sala, pudo averiguar el porqué. Allí, en aquella esquina lejana, flotando por encima de todos, sintiéndose superior, y sin poder parar de reír, se encontraba Maja, la bruja que había custodiado a su peluche, Hambo, hasta hacía apenas unos meses.

- Volvemos a vernos, querida Marceline – la saludó con fingida amabilidad.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa, maldita bruja?! – exclamó iracunda, intentando contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- La princesa y yo tan solo hicimos un pequeño trato cuando vino a verme para intentar recuperar tu querido peluche – explicó la bruja – ella quería llevarse tu viejo montón de trapos, pero, como yo lo había obtenido de un modo totalmente legal, tuvo que darme a cambio algo que tuviese una carga sentimental igual o superior, y, créeme cuando te digo, que la carga sentimental del objeto que me dio era infinitamente superior.

Aun sujetando a la princesa, Marceline se clavó las uñas tan fuertemente en las palmas de su mano que creyó que, de un momento a otro, comenzaría a sangrar. Cerró los ojos y, aunque ya intuía la respuesta, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dio a cambio?

- Tú camiseta – respondió Maja sonriendo, sintiendo como el remordimiento y la culpa empañaban el alma de la chica – Tan solo he tenido que esperar a que la carga emocional que representaba estuviese en su máximo esplendor en el portador de los sentimientos, es decir, que su amor por ti alcanzase el culmen. Y ese momento ha llegado. El hechizo que he conseguido realizar es el más fuerte que he visto en todos mis años de bruja, y, créeme, aunque lo intentes, unas simples palabras bonitas no conseguirán sacarla de su ensueño.

Marceline miró a la princesa. En sus brazos, desmayada, parecía la misma de siempre. Tan solo sus ojos, antes azules, ahora blancos por completo, mostraban algún cambio.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- ¡Já! – escuchó como Maja reía irónicamente – Nada que tú, pobre chiquilla, me puedas dar. Con la princesa bajo control podré gobernar el reino al completo, e ir conquistando poco a poco el resto de países. Su hechizo es tan fuerte, que no será más que una mera marioneta. Y yo, al fin, gobernaré el mundo… ¡El mundo entero! Y lo mejor de todo es que no podéis hacer nada por impedirlo, o me veré obligada a matar a la Princesa Chicle… Y creo que ninguno de vosotros queréis tal cosa.

Todos los presentes se horrorizaron ante la mera idea y el pánico comenzó a propagarse por la sala, contagiándose de unos a otros, haciendo que todos gritasen y corriesen de un lado a otro sin razón o propósito aparente.

- Y ahora, ¡llevadlos a todos a las mazmorras! – ordenó Maja a sus ayudantes, un pequeño ejército de conejos-cuervo negros que no hacían más que multiplicarse.

Marceline vio como Jake, desobedeciendo la orden de la bruja de no intentar desbaratar sus planes, se lanzó hacia los conejos-cuervo, propinando puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro, con la ayuda de Marshall, que, con su guitarra-hacha, intentaba cortarlos, y el Príncipe Gumball que había cogido la espada de Finn y, a pesar de su escasa experiencia, intentaba ayudar a su reino.

Comenzó a notar cómo el cuerpo casi inerte de Bonnibel intentaba tirar de ella hacia arriba y la agarró con más fuerza todavía. No podía permitir que se la llevasen. No podía separarse de ella. Aquello, simplemente, no podía estar pasando. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, vio cómo su amada princesa se alzaba, cada vez más alto, y, finalmente, los débiles dedos que sujetaban su muñeca resbalaron, dejándola ir, y cayó repentinamente al suelo, donde se golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que todo se volviese negro.

**Sí, sé que, después de esto, muchos querréis matarme. Lo entiendo a la perfección. Pero muchas reviews decían que les encantaba el drama, y a mí también, así que, lo siento, TENÍA QUE OCURRIR.**

**El capítulo está basado en el capítulo de Sky Witch, el cual os recomiendo ver (no he querido dejar esta nota antes del capítulo para no desvelar sorpresas y que fuese todo más impactante). También quiero anunciar que, probablemente, se exploren otras parejas en este fic, si bien no serán las principales, pero se mencionarán y se les darán una cierta importancia. Aunque, por encima de todo, esta historia es Bubbline. **

**Muchas gracias, de nuevo, a todos los que dejan review y siguen y apoyan la historia. Os dejo que me digáis todo lo que queráis en las reviews de este capítulo. Me lo merezco. Lo sé. **

**De nuevo, mi tumblr es Suerte de Infelicidad (el enlace está en mi perfil) y estaría encantada si os pasaseis por ahí y me dijeseis vuestra opinión sobre las pequeñas reflexiones y poemas que cuelgo.**

**En fin, espero que, a pesar de todo, hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoy he terminado mi examen de historia, así que vengo a celebrarlo con vosotros, queridos habitantes de Fanfiction que adoráis el bubbline tanto como yo :DDDD**

**Igualmente, intentaré actualizar de nuevo este fin de semana, aunque no sé si podré seguro. A más tardar, el siguiente capítulo estará aquí en una semana.**

**PD: no estaría mal una review, por pequeñita que fuese . **

**PD2: tampoco estaría nada mal que visitaseis mi tumblr, Suerte De Infelicidad**

**PD3: que disfrutéis del capítulo (aunque me odiéis por el anterior)**

**Capítulo 11**

Se despertó tumbada en el frío suelo de una oscura celda, iluminada tan solo por la tenue luz de un par de antorchas que colgaban de cada lado de la pared. Con dificultad, se levantó lentamente del suelo y llevó una mano a su cabeza. Le dolía tanto que apenas podía pensar y descubrió que tenía sangre seca. Durante unos segundos, con expresión aturdida, miró sus dedos rojizos manchados de aquella sustancia para ella desconocida, y entonces empezó a recordar. A su mente vino la imagen de la princesa, inerte, yaciendo en sus brazos, e, inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar.

Se sentía impotente.

Toda su vida había hecho acopio de su poder para así intentar ocultar su debilidad, su creciente cobardía. Se había forjado una barrera de magia y terror que la protegía de cualquier peligro aparente. Sin embargo, ahora no era más que una humana común y corriente. O, peor aún, una humana enamorada. Y aquello significaba dos cosas: era más débil que nunca, pero también más valiente de lo que nunca podría llegar a ser, por lo que se secó las lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y comenzó a pensar una forma de poder rescatar a Bonnibel.

Comenzó a dar vueltas a la habitación, intentando olvidar la herida de su cabeza y rezando por que se curase sola (realmente no sabía cómo iba el proceso de curación para los humanos). Después de un rato dando pasos en vano por la celda, Marceline se dejó caer junto a los barrotes, exasperada.

- Maldición, ¡¿por qué no se me ocurre nada!? – gritó con las lágrimas amenazando en su garganta – Supongo que eso de pensar siempre fue cosa de Bonnie…

La imagen de la princesa volvió a aparecer en su mente, recordándole cuán inútil era sin ella, y a punto estaba de volver a llorar cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda, desde la celda que se encontraba justo frente a la suya.

- Marceline, ¿eres tú? – preguntó Finn el Humano, con un débil hilo de voz, sentado frente a los barrotes.

- ¡Finn! – exclamó al ver que el joven chico seguía vivo - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Flama, Jake y Lady Arcoíris están en esta misma celda, pero siguen inconscientes – explicó apuntando a la esquina opuesta, donde descansaban los cuerpos de sus dos amigos – Y creo que Marshall y Gumball deben de estar en alguna celda cercana.

- Estamos aquí – escucharon la voz de Gumball desde la celda contigua a la de Marceline – Y estamos los dos bien. Marshall sigue inconsciente, me temo.

- Chicos, necesitamos salir de aquí y rescatar a la Princesa. Finn, sé que no confías en mí, pero tendrás que hacerlo si queremos salvar a Bonnibel. Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero te juro que no voy a hacerte ningún daño. No soy capaz de ello.

- Tranquila, Marceline, confío en ti – dijo Finn desde su celda.

- Pero yo no – contestó Jake que acababa de levantarse y se acercaba lentamente hacia los barrotes para poder hablar cara a cara con la chica – Está claro que voy a rescatar a Peebles, ella es nuestra amiga, pero, querida, tú no estás en nuestro plan. No harás más que ponernos a todos en peligro.

- Vamos, Jake, somos todos amigos. Además, Marceline ama a la princesa, ella hará lo que haga falta por salvarla.

- Me da igual, Finn. Me da completamente igual cuánto la quiera o que creas que es tu amiga, porque, si no recuerdo mal, casi te mata. Créeme hermano, no voy a volver a pasar por eso.

- Pero Jake… - intentó convencerlo Finn.

- No, está bien – dijo Marceline – Hay una razón por la que confío plenamente en mí esta vez y por la que sé que de ninguna manera volveré a hacer daño a nadie.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Jake, expectante.

- En el momento en el que mordí a Finn perdí mis poderes, tanto mi parte vampírica como demoníaca. No sé si es temporal o tan siquiera reversible, pero, por el momento no soy más que una simple humana – explicó Marceline, viendo como sus amigos se quedaban con la boca abierta durante unos segundos.

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba – se atrevió a decir Gumball para romper el silencio sepulcral que se había creado después de aquella confesión.

- Entonces… tú no… Osea, puedes… Ya sabes…. – intentó preguntar Jake. Marceline, intuyendo lo que quería decir, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y les mostró los restos de sangre seca.

- Sangro. Como un humano.

Jake se sentó, mareado por la impresión, e intentó recomponer en su cabeza toda la información que acababa de recibir.

- Lo siento… Creo… - se disculpó a la ex vampiresa.

- No es tu culpa. En todo caso sería la mía. Y, ya que por el momento no tiene solución, no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Tan solo quería que supieseis que, aunque no os caiga bien, podéis confiar en mí.

- Claro. Marceline, siempre has sido y serás nuestra amiga. Aunque te equivoques una y otra vez. Porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen. Perdonarse – la reconfortó Finn.

- Gracias… - dijo simplemente la chica.

- Está bien, está bien, pero, ¿qué hacemos para salir de aquí, patearle el culo a Maja y salvar a la princesa? – preguntó Jake, un tanto nervioso.

- Está claro que no podemos romper estos barrotes ni salir de aquí por nuestros propios medios, así que solo hay una manera posible de escapar: tenemos que conseguir ayuda del exterior – explicó Marceline.

- Sí, pero ¿quién va a poder ayudarnos? Todos nuestros amigos están aquí encerrados.

- Quizás el padre de la Princesa Flama pueda enviar algunos soldados – sugirió Finn.

- Sí, sí, eso está muy bien, pero tardaría mucho tiempo. Además, tenemos que encontrar un hechizo o algún conjuro que devuelva a la princesa a la normalidad para poder llevárnosla con nosotros. Creo que solo hay una persona que pueda sernos de ayuda en este momento, y, vosotros sabéis tan bien como yo de quién estoy hablando.

- El Rey Hielo… - susurró Finn.

- Pero es una locura, Marceline, la cordura del Rey Hielo viene y va, no podemos confiar nuestras vidas a alguien en ese estado – protestó Jake.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

- No, pero…

- Pues ya está. Le diremos a Marshall Lee que se convierta en un murciélago y vuele hasta la cueva del Rey Hielo, ya que yo carezco de poderes. Una vez allí, le dirá que le he enviado yo y le explicará la situación. Después de eso, solo cabe esperar que Simon esté en sus cabales y encuentre una solución posible para todo esto.

- Pero, ¿y si no la encuentra? – preguntó Finn temeroso.

- Entonces… - prosiguió Marceline – entonces probablemente estaremos perdidos.

* * *

"¿Cómo he acabado en una situación así?", se preguntaba Marshall Lee una y otra vez mientras sobrevolaba los cielos en busca de la guarida del Rey Hielo. Él tan solo había intentado conseguir una chica bonita, inteligente. Alguien a quien querer y que lo pudiese amar de la misma forma. Y, sin embargo, había acabado sin chica, herido, y con un montón de problemas.

- No volveré a intentar ligar con nadie NUNCA – se dijo a sí mismo antes de descender hasta el suelo helado de la entrada a la cueva.

Recorrió los fríos pasillos de la estancia y llegó hasta lo que parecía ser un salón, donde un señor mayor y con el pelo blanco como la misma nieve regañaba a un pequeño pingüino.

- ¿Rey Hielo? – preguntó Marshall, sin atrever a acercarse mucho más.

- Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí – dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta – Parece que el pequeño Marshall Lee ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Cállate – le espetó.

- ¡Pero si ahora el pequeñín tiene genio! – exclamó el Rey Hielo mientras reía – Recuerdo como viniste a mí, llorando, implorando mi ayuda para salvar a ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¡He dicho que te calles! – gritó el vampiro, enfurecido – Vengo de parte de Marceline.

Un brillo sobrecogedor pareció inundar los ojos del mago quien, por unos momentos, pareció más humano que nunca.

- ¿Marceline? ¿Qué le pasa a Marceline? ¿Se encuentra bien? No estará en peligro, ¿verdad?

- Está encerrada en una celda, junto al resto de sus amigos. La bruja Maja ha hechizado a la Princesa Chicle con una especie de camiseta o algo así, no sé exactamente cómo. Creo que dijo algo de un objeto con alto contenido sentimental. El caso es que está bajo su control, y debemos salvarla. Pero para eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Claro, por supuesto. ¿Hechizo de contenido sentimental, dices? Creo que tengo algo que podrá solucionarlo, espérate un segundo.

El Rey Hielo, más cabal que nunca, voló hacia su biblioteca privada y, después de consultar unos cuantos libros, alcanzó un gran tomo, pesado y viejo, y arrancó un par de hojas de él.

- Aquí está la solución al problema – le dijo tendiéndole el papel – Pero no será fácil, y, debéis recordar, que toda magia viene con un precio.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todos estamos dispuestos a pagar.

- Claro, claro – asintió el Rey Hielo mientras movía la cabeza exageradamente, como intentando luchar contra sus propios pensamientos – Y necesitáis salir de la celda. Claro. Espera aquí un segundo… Claro, claro.

Volvió a volar hacia la estantería, pero en esta ocasión se dirigió hacia la que se encontraba justo enfrente, donde había almacenados botes y botes repletos de sustancias extrañas. Alzó uno, olió su contenido, y volvió a depositarlo en el lugar de donde lo había sacado. Repitió este procedimiento otras tres veces, hasta encontrar el que parecía, era lo que estaba buscando, y se lo tendió a Marshall.

- Un par de pelos de la Princesa Flama. Mezcladlo. Echadlo en los barrotes. ¡BOOOM! Claro, claro.

- Rey Hielo, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Marshall Lee, viendo como el anciano se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo, rodando en el suelo.

- Claro, claro – volvió a repetir, como si nada – Rápido, ve. Salva a Marceline. Salvad a la Princesa. ¡Y entonces yo podré casarme con ella!

Marshall emprendió el camino de vuelta mientras escuchaba la risa agónica del Rey Hielo a sus espaldas, fantaseando con su inminente boda con la princesa.

- Ah, y, Marshall – volvió a dirigirle la palabra el anciano – Saluda a Gumball de mi parte – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo frío y pedregoso de la celda oscura, Finn rememoraba todos los buenos momentos que su mente llegaba a alcanzar. A veces aquello le ayudaba cuando se encontraba en una situación difícil. Pensaba en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había reído, se había sonrojado, o, incluso, en las que había llorado, pero sus amigos habían estado allí junto a él, y aquello le hacía sentirse un poquito mejor.

Pero en aquel momento nada de eso podía hacer desaparecer el profundo malestar que inundaba su cuerpo.

Se sentía morir por dentro. Como si cada pedazo, cada célula que lo componía, estuviese muriendo y gritando, agonizante. Y luego estaba aquel profundo dolor en su garganta, como si un cuchillo la atravesase permanentemente, que no le dejaba apenas hablar, o incluso tragar saliva.

Por suerte, Jake, Arcoíris y Flama dormían mientras esperaban a que Marshall llegase con la respuesta del Rey Hielo, por lo que no tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aparentar estar bien.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que apretaba la cara contra el suelo fuertemente en un vano intento por ahogar su dolor e intentar conciliar el sueño, escuchó la voz de Marceline, que, desde la celda opuesta, le hablaba ensimismada.

- ¿Sabes? Las horas aquí parecen pasar más lento de lo normal. – comenzó a decir – Es como si la bruja Maja tuviese millones de agujas y comenzase a clavármelas, una a una, minuto a minuto, desde que separó a Bonnibel de mí.

Entonces la joven paró, como esperando una respuesta, sin esperar realmente nada, simplemente congratulándose en el hecho de que alguien la estuviese escuchando. En la ilusión de volver a tener un amigo. Un amigo de verdad.

- Aunque no creo que mi dolor sea comparable con el tuyo.

Aquello paralizó a Finn, si es que podía llegar a moverse menos de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Marceline aquello?

- Vamos, Finn. Sé reconocer a un vampiro novato cuando lo veo, y, créeme, contigo no ha sido nada difícil. Llevas la muerte dibujada en la mirada.

De nuevo, ante la incapacidad de hablar del muchacho, la estancia se sumió en un profundo silencio interrumpido tan solo por el ruido sordo de los pasos de los guardias en la lejanía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin alimentarte? – preguntó Marceline, al ver el devastador estado del muchacho.

Tan solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

- Finn, dime que te has alimentado desde que te has convertido en vampiro…

El joven abrió la boca, intentando transmitir algún tipo de sonido, y, tras un profundo esfuerzo y palpitante dolor, consiguió que de sus cuerdas vocales saliese algún tipo de sonido.

- Nnn- nno…

- ¡Finn! – gritó Marceline en susurros, intentando no romper la calma del lugar - ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?! ¡Podrías entrar en coma por falta de energía!

La joven miró a su amigo, tumbado en el suelo, casi incapaz de moverse, y suspiró. Entonces se quitó sus preciadas botas rojas y las lanzó, una por una, al alcance de Finn, que se encontraba tumbado junto a los barrotes.

- Vamos, cógelas. Tan solo piensa en hincar los colmillos ya aparecerán. Cuando tengas el rojo en los dientes, sabrás lo que hacer. No lo pienses más.

Con sumo esfuerzo, Finn alargó la mano y agarró las botas, atrayéndolas hacia sí lentamente.

- Gracias… - susurró tan solo.

Acercó su boca a la superficie rojiza, de cuero, y sintió que, por dentro, una fuerza oculta brotaba de él, instándole a devorarlas, a fundirse, en uno, con ellas. Un pequeño dolor punzante surgió en su boca y supo que sus colmillos habían aparecido. No esperó más. Salvó la distancia que todavía quedaba entre su boca y aquel delicioso color rojo y lo absorbió con una violencia inusitada. Apenas unos segundos más tardes, la bota, en sus manos, lucía completamente blanca. Sintiendo la energía correr por sus venas, agarró el par derecho y volvió a absorber, de nuevo, aquella fuente de vida. Se sentía renacer.

Cuando hubo acabado, pasó el par de zapatos a Marceline para que volviese a calzarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué les dirás a los demás cuando vean que ahora son blancas? – preguntó, preocupado.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo… - contestó la joven - ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

- Marceline, yo… No lo sé… - comenzó a explicar Finn, que, ahora con más energía y algo de color en el rostro, se había sentado para poder hablar cara a cara con su amiga – Tengo miedo de la reacción de Jake. Y de Flama. ¿Qué pasa si ya no me quiere porque he dejado de ser humano?

- Finn, ella es de fuego. Créeme, tu humanidad no era lo que más le atraía de ti – respondió Marceline – En cualquier caso, es tu decisión, así que no me entrometeré en ella. Tan solo quiero que sepas que, por propia experiencia, todo es más fácil cuando no ocultas quién eres realmente.

El joven se quedó muy callado, reflexionando. Parecía como si las palabras hubiesen atravesado su pecho y estuviesen ahora grabadas a fuego en su inerte corazón.

- Marceline… - comenzó a decir de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias…

La joven sonrió y se giró rápidamente, pretendiendo hacerse la dormida, o la que va a dormir, cuando su verdadera intención era ocultar el reciente rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas. A veces se preguntaba cuándo aprendería a controlar ese estúpido reflejo humano.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola de nuevo! Vengo con otra actualización para compensar el hecho de que en estos capítulos haya poco Bubbline. Pronto habrá más. Lo prometo. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia! Y a los que dejáis review también, aunque seáis pocos, os lo agradezco mucho :)**

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo**

**Capítulo 12**

Marshall Lee se quedó unos segundos mirando a través de los gruesos barrotes que separaban aquella oscura celda del mundo exterior, con aire indeciso. La luna entraba, como a escondidas, a través de ellos, iluminando una pequeña parte de la estancia. Suficiente para contemplar a Gumball, que dormía profundamente.

Se preguntaba cómo el Rey Hielo había podido recordar todavía aquello, aun habiendo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. En su mente, la agonía y la angustia todavía eran palpables.

*FLASHBACK*

_- Tienes que salvarlo… ¡Por favor! – imploró un pequeño Marshall de apenas doce años de edad._

_Había cruzado la ciudad derruida, haciendo caso omiso de los muchos peligros que en ella acechaban, con aquel joven a cuestas. No sabía su edad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Tan solo era consciente de que, moribundo, había acabado tumbado en el suelo de su pequeño refugio, al que, a veces, con cariño, llamaba "La Cueva", y con los ojos llorosos le había pedido ayuda. "Por favor…" había susurrado con los labios secos. Marshall había visto su camisa rosada, manchada de sangre, y el contraste visual había alterado cada centímetro de su piel, sumiéndolo en una mezcla de miedo e impotencia. Sin embargo, había algo, algo en aquel rostro infantil, de niño adulto, algo en sus ojos, en su manera de mirar. No sabía bien qué era, pero había algo que lo había hecho ayudarlo, sin pensárselo tan siquiera. _

_Y eso hizo. Salió al exterior de su oscura morada, con aquel joven desconocido a cuestas, y fue a buscar al único hombre que sabía que podría ayudarlo en una situación así._

_Realmente, Marshall Lee no conocía en persona a Simon Petrikov, o, el Rey Hielo, como algunos lo llamaban recientemente debido al azulado tono de su piel y a su habilidad para congelarte sin ni siquiera parpadear. Había escuchado mucho hablar sobre él, innumerables historias que no sabía si creer, pero en un caso de tal urgencia era su única esperanza. _

_Caminó sin descanso noche tras noche, al ternando el tiempo que caminaba con el que se encontraba volando y ocultándose durante los rallos del sol, hasta que llegó a la colina donde vivía el solitario anciano, en una noche sin luna, donde apenas se veían las estrellas. _

_Subió a trompicones las partes más empinadas de la montaña y, al fin, llegó a lo que parecía ser una casa. Llamó un par de veces a lo que suponía que debía de ser la puerta, pero en cuanto golpeó con el puño, esta se derrumbó. Marshall cogió un trozo de lo que quedaba de ella en el suelo._

_Estaba fría como el hielo._

_Entro dentro de la quejumbrosa estancia y una voz susurró a su espalda._

_- Este no es lugar para chicos como tú, muchacho – escuchó que alguien le advertía._

_Pero Marshall no se atemorizó. Miró a los ojos a aquel hombre desconocido, hasta descubrir que no tenía, que en sus cuencas no había más que hielo, hielo cristalino que se asemejaba a un iris azulado._

_Le relató la historia del joven que llevaba a cuestas, detalle por detalle le contó su duro viaje, y el rostro de aquel anciano no se inmutó lo más mínimo. _

_- Tienes que salvarlo… ¡Por favor! – volvió a rogar, esta vez con más firmeza._

_Simon miró al joven que yacía acostado en un pequeño sofá situado en un rincón de la sala. De pronto, algo ilumino su vacía mirada, y pareció verlo claro._

_- Por supuesto… Es él… Y tú… Eres tú… - comenzó a murmurar – Ahora lo entiendo todo…_

_- ¿Qué entiende? ´- preguntó Marshall, intrigado ante aquellas palabras a las que no encontraba sentido._

_- Nada. Olvídalo. Lo curaré. Tan solo, vuelve dentro de 3 días. Estará como nuevo – sentenció con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro._

_Marshall Lee le hizo caso y salió por donde había entrado, esperando que el hombre no cambiase de opinión al ver su puerta destrozada._

_Esperó y esperó durante tres días que se le hicieron eternos, alimentándose de color rojo sin apenas tener hambre, recordando la apetitosa sangre que había visto empapar la camisa de aquel muchacho y sintiéndose mal por ello. Por él, moribundo. Por sí mismo y su ansia destructora._

_Al cabo de tres días volvió impaciente a lo alto de la colina. No sabía si serían imaginaciones suyas o no, pero le parecía que el ambiente estaba más frío que la primera vez que vino._

_Entró en la casa sin llamar a la puerta esta vez y encontró a su pequeño amigo tumbado en el sofá. Veía su pecho subir y bajar, lo veía respirar como a cualquier humano, sin embargo, había algo que no estaba bien en él: era de color rosa._

_- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Marshall Lee iracundo._

_- Lo he revivido. Cuando lo trajiste aquí llevaba muerto un par de días. Es lo único que he podido hacer. Y dame las gracias, sin mí, tu amigo estaría criando malvas – se limitó a decir Simon desde las sombras – Ahora llévatelo y marchaos de aquí. Necesito estar solo._

_Marshall Lee obedeció y volvió a llevarse a aquel joven, que seguía inconsciente, a cuestas. _

_Caminó de vuelta a su hogar, sin embargo, sabía que no podía quedarse con él. No sabía cómo comportarse con las personas, y, sin duda, no era el más indicado para cuidar de alguien. Por lo que cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y vagó durante días, sin dirección. A veces su joven amigo se despertaba, y, todavía semi-inconsciente, le pedía agua en susurros apenas audibles. Entonces Marshall corría hasta el arroyo más cercano y le traía, como buenamente podía, pequeñas cantidades de líquido que el joven bebía rápidamente. Después, volvía a quedarse dormido. Quizás durante días. Quizás durante horas. Nunca lo sabía con certeza._

_Prosiguió su interminable viaje hasta que llegó a un extraño reino. Lo recorrió desde el cielo, con su huésped a cuestas, y descubrió que estaba habitado por dulces. ¿Qué mejor sitio donde dejar a un moribundo que un pueblo lleno de chucherías? Sin embargo, Marshall todavía no sabía en quién podría confiar para cuidar al joven. _

_Siguió merodeando por la aldea un rato más, pero parecía no llegar a convencerse. Hasta que llegó a un enorme castillo rosado. Decidió asomarse a la ventana, y, justo entonces, vio algo que lo convenció por completo. En el interior del castillo, gente de color rosa, el mismo rosa chicle del que estaba ahora hecho su amigo, reía y hablaba con júbilo. Un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello mitad rosado, mitad castaño, una joven mujer, toda rosa, y una pequeña niña, de nueve o diez años quizás, que desprendía alegría en cada sonrisa. _

_Marshall Lee no lo dudó ni un instante. Supo con certeza que aquella gente cuidaría de su amigo mejor de lo que él podría cuidarlo nunca, así que descendió hasta la puerta principal del castillo con él todavía a hombros y lo colocó recostado en ella. Llamó con la pesaba aldaba y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, agarró su mano y sonrió. _

_- Espero que te vaya bien, amigo – dijo simplemente, mientras miraba a sus ojos, todavía cerrados._

_Y, entonces, pasó algo que nunca llegó a pensar que ocurriría. El joven, recostado, apretó la mano del vampiro y susurro, con palabras apenas inteligibles:_

_- Gracias…_

_Marshall se quedó allí plantado, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando escuchó que unos pasos se dirigían hacia allí, corrió hasta los jardines que rodeaban el castillo y se perdió entre los espesos matorrales, sin mirar atrás, sin dejar de correr._

_Nunca supo si aquello ocurrió de verdad o fue su subconsciente el que le jugó una mala pasada._

* * *

Finalmente, Marshall Lee se coló por los barrotes y volvió a entrar en la celda.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta Gumball y lo zarandeó hasta que el joven príncipe despertó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó desorientado

- Vamos, Gumball, despierta. He encontrado al Rey Hielo. Tenemos que hablar con el resto.

- Marshall, ¿eres tú? Por favor, dime que tienes una solución – rogó Marceline pegada a los barrotes de su propia celda.

El vampiro les relató todo lo acontecido y lo que el Rey Hielo le había explicado, omitiendo los detalles que concernían a Gumball y a su pasado.

- Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes. No podemos perder un minuto más, debemos salir de aquí – Sentenció Finn desde su celda, junto a Jake, Flama y Arcoíris.

- Pero está a punto de amanecer… - se quejó Marshall – Será mejor que esperemos hasta esta noche.

Todos quedaron expectantes ante la decisión de Marceline, quien, al parecer, se había convertido el líder de la operación. Suspiró profundamente.

- Aunque me duela estar encerrada aquí aunque sea un solo minuto más, Marshall tiene razón – contestó la joven, guardándose para sí el hecho de que Finn también sufriría al exponerse al sol – Está a punto de amanecer, y la fuerza de un vampiro es esencial en esta operación. Además, debemos trazar el plan detalladamente. ¿Cómo se supone que libraremos a la princesa de su hechizo?

- El Rey Hielo me dio esto – dijo Marshall mientras tendía el viejo trozo de papel a través de los barrotes.

La joven leyó atentamente, bebiendo cada palabra que había allí escrita. Al final de la hoja había un pequeño apartado que empezaba con "Precaución…", sin embargo, al arrancarla del libro en el que estuviese contenida se había roto esa pequeña parte. No le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría ser peor que lo que ya les deparaba el futuro?

- Pero… Todos estos ingredientes… No tenemos nada de esto aquí… - se quejó Marceline.

- Habrá que recolectarlos y volver, de nuevo, a por Bubblegum – sugirió Gumball

- Maldita sea… - susurró Marceline haciendo caso omiso de las sugerencias de sus compañeros – Hace falta sangre de Bonnibel. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a conseguir algo así?

- Tranquila, Marceline, no desesperes. Seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo – la animó Finn, visiblemente recuperado después de su pequeña ingesta de rojo.

- Si, tía, alguna manera habrá de hacer sangrar a Peebles un poco, ¿no? – dijo Jake.

- Agggh, ¡esto es más difícil de lo que creía! – se quejó Marceline, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se deslizaba hasta el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, a punto de llorar.

Por alguna extraña razón, creía que el rescate sería más fácil. Que, con la ayuda de sus amigos, todo era posible, todo era factible. No sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

- Marceline – comenzó a hablar Marshall desde su celda, intentando mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de estar en la estancia contigua – Lo conseguiremos. Te lo prometo.

El vampiro sintió como Gumball ponía la mano en su hombro, en señal de agradecimiento, y todos se sumían en un profundo silencio. Ninguno de los dos sentía especial simpatía por el otro, sin embargo, era el aprecio por Bubblegum el que los unía en esta ocasión.

- Está bien… - dijo Marceline - ¿Cuento con todos vosotros? ¿Arcoíris? ¿Princesa Flama, nos dejarás tu cabello?

- 물론! – exlamó Lady Arcoíris.

- Por supuesto, Marceline. Estamos contigo al cien por cien – confirmó Flama.

- De acuerdo – dijo la joven levantándose del suelo, con renovadas fuerzas – Lo conseguiremos.


End file.
